mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/My Little Pony в кино
Русская стенограмма = :логотипы :Спайк: Дорогу дракону! У меня важные документы для принцессы Искорки! :Безымянная земная кобыла #1 в С4Э26: Ого! Тут собрались пони от Гривландии до Игоголандии! :Эппл Коблер: И не говори! Я едва успела зарезервировать стойло! :Клир Скайз: Из-за праздника у принцессы Искорки полные копыта забот! :Женская пони 2: Не переживай! Она умная, организованная, отвественная и справится с любой задачей! :Сумеречная Искорка: Оммм... Оммм.... мамочки, мне с этим не справится! Оу! Ничего не получается! Ты должна взять себя в руки! Просто пойди и попроси! В конце концов это твой Фестиваль Дружбы! Счастье всех пони в твоих копытцах. фэйспалм Оуууууух! :Спайк: Вот, Искорка. Здесь все твои схемы и графики! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как хорошо, что ты здесь, Спайк! Я так волнуюсь перед этой встречей! :Спайк: О чём ты говоришь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах. Я собираюсь попросить трёх самых могущественных принцесс Эквестрии об огромной услуге. Вдруг они откажут мне? :Спайк: Всё будет отлично. Просто не забывай о самом главном. :Сумеречная Искорка: Улыбаться?! :Спайк: Э... нет. Что ты тоже принцесса! :Сумеречная Искорка: Верно! Ах. Доброе утро, принцессы. Спасибо, что приняли меня. У меня есть идея, которая сделает наш Фестиваль Дружбы самым великолепным праздником в истории Эквестрии! :Принцесса Селестия: Что ж, Искорка, слушаем с нетерпением! :Принцесса Каденс: Пони уже с утра съежаются со всех концов света. :Принцесса Луна: Хотелось бы думать, что ради нас, но, возможно, они просто хотят увидеть Серенаду Трель. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, она — золотая лента в гриве праздника, который будет незабываемым, если вы мне поможете! Спайк? :доска катится :Спайк: фанфары :Сумеречная Искорка: По расписанию выступление Серенады Трель начнётся не раньше, чем вы устроите закат. Исходя из моих сверхточных расчётов, освещение будет оптимальным, если Принцесса Селестия задержит солнце ровно на двенадцати восьми и одной десятой градуса на юге, а Принцесса Луна в это же время даст взойти луне на шестидесяти двух градусах к северу. Луна отразит солнечный свет и создаст идеальные условия для выступления! :Принцесса Луна: Я... :Сумеречная Искорка: Подождите, это ещё не всё! Каденс, если ты применишь магию кристаллов и создашь зеркало на сцене, лучи Солнца и Луны, отражаясь, создадут световое шоу! :Спайк: Встречайте Серенаду Трель! ::Ля, ля, ля! ::У-ху-ху! :Воа! :тук! :Спайк: слабо Та-да... :Принцесса Луна: Ты хочешь, чтобы мы передвинули Солнце и Луну ради праздника? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я бы сделала это сама, но не владею вашей магии! :Принцесса Селестия: Искорка, каждый из нас использует свою силу, чтобы служить Эквестрии. Ты — принцесса Дружбы. У тебя та магия, которая тебе нужна. :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит... ваш ответ "нет"? :Радуга Дэш: Да! :вжухи :Радуга Дэш: Небо очищено и готово к празднику! :Пинки Пай: шарики :от шариков :сдувается :Пинки Пай: Ааа! :чирикают :сдувается и летит :Пинки Пай: Ааа! Берегись, Флаттершай! Неуправляемый воздушный шарик! :Флаттершай: Ох. По-моему это не шарик неуправляемый, Пинки Пай. :Эпплджек: Всем привет! :Пинки Пай: крик :Эпплджек: Кто желает глоточек моего домашнего яблочного сока? :Радуга Дэш: У-а! Спасибо! Вкуснота! :Рарити: напевает :Эпплджек: Ух ты, Рарити! Вижу ты отлично справляешься! В таком темпе ты закончишь как раз к концу концерта! :Рарити: Эпплджек, дорогая, любая пони может сделать отлично! Искорка обратилась ко мне! Ей нужно, чтобы всё было шикарно! А на шик нужно время. :Радуга Дэш: На шик нужна целая вечность! А вот высший класс... :вжух :Флаттершай: Воа! :Радуга Дэш: ...можно обеспечить ровно за четыре секунды, а со сверхзвуковой радугой ещё быстрее! :Рарити: Ах! Нет, нет! Нет, нет! Даже не думай, Радуга Дэш! Ты и так устроила беспорядок! :Радуга Дэш: О, перестань, всё в порядке! :Рарити: Да, если ты росла в хлеву! Эм... оу... без обид, Эпплджек. :Эпплджек: Я не обиделась, тем более, что я росла не в хлеву. У моей семьи, конечно, есть хлев, где я родилась и нервно провела большую часть своего детства. :Радуга Дэш: быстро Росла в хлеву! :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, осталось сделать двести восемнадцать дел и мы готовы! :Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай и Пинки Пай: Привет, Искорка! :Рарити: Здравствуй, Спайк. :Спайк: Ха-ха, привет, Рарити. :Эпплджек: Как прошла встреча с принцессами? Им понравился твой план? :Пинки Пай: Наверняка, они в восторге! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах. Нет, не совсем. Они считают, что я справлюсь и без их магии. :Рарити: И они абсолютно правы, дорогая. Фестиваль — это твоя чудесная идея, и мы знаем, что тебе это по силу! :Сумеречная Искорка: А если нет?! Вдруг Серенаде не понравится сцена?! И пони не заведут друзей?! Если праздник провалится, то кто я такая?!?!?! :Пинки Пай: Искорка, смотри в глаза! Это будет самое большое торжество в истории Эквестрии! Как принцесса Дружбы, ты не можешь провалиться! Этот день определит, кто ты такая! Отвественность огромна! Ни одна пони такого не выдержит! кричит :ахают :Пинки Пай: Но у тебя есть мы. Волноваться не о чем! :стук! :жужжание :лопается :Радуга Дэш: рыгает :Сумеречная Искорка: А! :Эпплджек ::Пусть все увидят, кто ты есть. :Рарити ::Берись за дело, не робей! :Флаттершай ::И то, что не под силу одному, :Пай ::С друзьями будет проще, веселей! :пятёрка ::Ты можешь, ты можешь, ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Сумеречная Искорка: А? :Спайк: Ааа! :Дэш ::Порой всё валится из крыльев, ::Вместо солнца — облака, ::Лети сквозь них и вырвешься на свет, ::И верь, что помощь будет: она уже близка! ::Друзья твоих друзей — им счёта нет! :Дэш и Чудо-молнии ::Ты можешь, ты можешь, ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Толпа ::Это будет Праздник дружбы, ::И будет он таким, ::Что все его не смогут забыть! ::Невиданное чудо ::Мы вместе сотворим, ::Но пришла пора ::Устроить день веселья и добра! :Флаттершай ::Ты можешь, :Птица ::мелодию :и свист птицы ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Эпплджек ::Копыто помощи тебе протянуть ::Готов твой верный друг всегда. ::Когда всё плохо, стоит только шепнуть — :и семья Эппл ::Друзья придут, отступит беда! ::Ты можешь, :Маки ::Да! :Эппл ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Рарити ::Все детали очень важны, ::Я во всём разберусь. ::Надо краски выбрать :Спайк ::И попробовать на вкус! :Рарити ::Стиль поражает, всё вокруг сверкает: ::Красоты, поверьте, много не бывает! :Спайк ::набитым ртом Ты можешь, :Рарити ::Ты можешь, :и Спайк ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Искорка ::Как сделать, чтоб на праздник не набежала тень? ::Смогу ли стать такой я, ::Какой мне нужно быть в этот день? ::Но быть принцессой — не значит ::Носить корону, но во всей красе, ::А сделать так, чтоб все пони дружили ::И чтобы счастливы были все! :Пай ::За пирогом печёт пирог, ::Чтоб всем достался бы кусок, ::А вот ещё идея есть уже! ::Давай, подруга, шевелись — ::Устроим всем большой сюрприз, ::И ей он будет тоже по душе! ::Ты можешь! ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Все ::Это будет Праздник дружбы, ::И будет он таким, ::Что все его не смогут забыть! ::Невиданное чудо ::Мы вместе сотворим: :Дэш ::Погоду, :Эпплджек ::И кухню, :Рарити ::Наряды, :Флаттершай ::И музыку, :Все ::День веселья, дружбы и добра! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... ворчанье :ахают :Женская пони: Что с принцессой? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! :всплеск :Пинки Пай: Ой! Прости! Похоже моя тортно-конфеттишная пушка нуждается в отладке! :Сумеречная Искорка: пыхтит Хммм... :Коуд Рэд: Это Серенада Трель? Неужели это она?! Точно она! :Серенада Трель: Привет! Кто у вас тут за главного? :камерой :Серенада Трель: Мне нужно готовиться к концерту! :Сумеречная Искорка: Серенада Трель, здравствуйте! Эм, я как раз готовилась вас встретить! Я принцесса Искорка! Простите за небольшой беспорядок, я обычно полностью... :ахают :Женская пони: О! Мне за неё неудобно! :Серенада Трель: Вымазана тортом? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе-хе-хе. :Винни: Вижу сливочный крем. :Виннифилд: Принято, приступаю к зачистке. :гром :ахают :Сумеречная Искорка: Грозовые тучи? Я заказывала идеальную погоду, Радуга Дэш?! :Радуга Дэш: Э... не уверена, что это грозовые тучи. :музыка :Пинки Пай: Ууу! Это клоуны, которых я пригласила! :разрушение :сдуваются :Пинки Пай: ...Похоже, это не те клоуны, которых я пригласила. :сдувается :ахают :Пати Фэйвор: Брайан, нееет! :Грубер: и стонет :от микрофона :Грубер: Кхем-кхем. эхо Пони Эквестрии, мы здесь от имени страшнейшего, сильнейшего, всемогущейшего! Короля Шторма! :съёживаются и шепчутся :Грубер: А сейчас посланник его сверхнедоброй воли! Прошу любить и жаловать, адмирал Буря! :искры :Сумеречная Искорка: Она что... единорог? :Спайк: Думаю, что да, но что у неё с рогом? :Принцесса Селестия: Ты Буря, не так ли? Чем мы можем тебе помочь? :Буря: О-хо, я рада, что вы спросили. Предлагаю начать с полной и безоговорочной капитуляции. :Сумеречная Искорка: Здравствуйте, я принцесса Дружбы. Я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, но думаю, мы договоримся. :Буря: Ох, славненько. Все четыре принцессы. Видите ли, мне нужна ваша магия. Отдайте её добро, прошу, иначе будет хуже. Всем будет хуже! :Принцесса Луна: Почему мы должны тебя бояться? Ты тут одна, а нас сотни. :Буря: смеётся Вообще-то я знала, что вы откажитесь. :рычат :дирижаблей :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Принцесса Каденс: Ах! :рычат :кричат :Буря: А! :Принцесса Каденс: и кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Принцесса Селестия: Каденс! :Принцесса Каденс: кричит Я не могу... это остановить! :Буря: А! :Принцесса Селестия: Луна, скорей! Беги на юг за Проклятое Плато! :Принцесса Луна: Хмф! :Буря: А! Ах! :Принцесса Селестия: Попроси помощи у королевы гиппогрифов... кричит :Принцесса Луна: Ах! Ха! кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Луна! :Буря: смеётся :Радуга Дэш: Искорка! :Буря: смеётся Готов пирожок. :Грубер: Обожаю пирожки. О, вот вы и разобрались с последней принцессой. :Буря: О, нет! Это не принцесса! Грубер, найди её! Живо!!! :Грубер: Парни, надо надо найти принцессу! :лязг :Эпплджек: Бежим, скорее! :Сумеречная Искорка: За мной! :Главная шестёрка: задыхаются :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ах! :разрушается :Главная шестёрка: кричат :всплески :Главная шестёрка: дышать, кричат :музыка :становится тише :Грубер: Кто из вас готов лезть вниз? :рычат :Грубер: Эх, я бы и сам это сделал, но недавно поел и боюсь, что могу пойти ко дну. У меня очень тяжёлый вес — камнем пойду на дно. :падает :Рарити: вздохи :Эпплджек: Все пони целы? :Рарити: Я так бежала, что не могу отдышаться. :Пинки Пай: Эти грубияны так меня напугали, что мне до сих пор страшно! :Радуга Дэш: Мы должны вернуться и драться! :Спайк: Видела, какие они громилы? Ты правда хочешь туда вернуться?! :Эпплджек: Что будем делать?! Нельзя прятаться вечно! Но давайте признаем, что мы не можем вернуться домой. Видели, что стало с принцессами? Мы должны защитить от врагов Искорку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Королева. :Пинки Пай: Да, королева! Э, какая королева? :Сумеречная Искорка: Селестия велела Луне найти королеву... "Гиппогрифов". Луна не смогла, значит, теперь моя очередь. :Радуга Дэш: Э, гиппо? Серьёзно? :Пинки Пай: Говорят, они очень грациозны для своих размеров, но всегда голодные. :Спайк: Голодные?! :Эпплджек: Гиппогрифы?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Они где-то на юге, за Проклятым Плато. :Флаттершай: Но это значит, что мы... покинем Эквестрию. У-ух... :Рарити: А я не взяла косметичку! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я понимаю, что вам страшно и вы не обязаны идти со мной, но я должна найти королеву. Это наша единственная надежда. :музыка :Радуга Дэш: Не думай, что вся слава достанется тебе. Это наше общее дело. :Эпплджек: Мы тебя прикроем! :Пинки Пай: Мы с тобой! :Рарити: Я готова спасать Эквестрию! :Флаттершай: Да. :Спайк: Мы все пойдём с тобой! :Пинки Пай: Все на поиски гиппототамов! :Спайк: Э, но юг там. :Пинки Пай: Хи-хи! Ви-и! хихикает Ви-и! Прыг-скок-прыг-скок-прыг-скок-прыг-скок! Кто хочет поиграть в "Смотри, я вижу"? :Все кроме Пинки Пай: Ах... :Пинки Пай: Нет, ну правда, это весело! Смотрю вокруг и вижу... что-то оранжевое! Кто знает, что это? Это ты, Эпплджек! хихикает :рычат :Буря: Тратить такую огромную власть на глупые забавы. А ведь я могла бы сделать так много. :рингтон :Буря: Ну? Король ждёт! :помех у модема :Король Шторм: Ну и куда мне смотреть? Никогда не понимал, как работают эти чары. Буря! :Буря: Я здесь, Ваше Величество. :Король Шторм: Где? :Буря: Здесь. :Король Шторм: А? :Буря: Нет. Нет, справа. Я здесь. :Король Шторм: Справа? :Буря: Да. :Король Шторм: А. Ты справа. Так вот, я провожу машстабные изменения. "Король Шторм" неплохо работает для мгновенного устрашения, но это надо чем-то подкрепить. Угадай чем? Штормом! Реальной грозой! Ты обещала мне магию, контроль над стихиями, а что я имею? Какую-то ветку-хворостинку! Бэ-э! :Буря: Вообще-то это посох Злобона, Ваше Величество... :Король Шторм: М-хмм? :Буря: ...и он способен управлять магией четырёх правительниц этой земли. :Король Шторм: Угу. :Буря: А скоро у вас будет сила сотни армий! :Король Шторм: Ну да, но для этого ты должна захватить в плен всех четырёх, э... бзз, пегабрыков. :Буря: Дайте мне три дня. Я подготовлю всё к вашему прибытию. :Король Шторм: злобно Запомни, Буря, только у меня есть сила сделать тебя сильной. Сделай так, чтобы эта ветка работала. Подведёшь меня — и у тебя будет сломан не только рог. :Буря: Этого не случится. :Король Шторм: оптимистично Отлично! напевает Я готов завладеть магией и крашить! Готов стать самым страшным страшилюкой... :тишина :Грубер: Простите, здесь плохой приём. Набрать ещё раз? :Буря: Ты поймал принцессу? :Грубер: Ну, э, забавная история. Похоже, она как бы... она, ну, в общем, ущла, сбежала... ну, как бы. Понял, вы разочарованы, но я могу загладить вину. Бисквитный тортик! :в-зык! :Грубер: кричит :Буря: Мне нужны четыре принцессы, чтобы посох действовал! :Грубер: Да, я в курсе. И я не меньше вас хочу, чтобы Король Шторм починил вам рог, а то он как сломанный зуб торчит во лбу, а платком не прикрыть. Все смеятся будут. :Буря: маниакально Эта принцесса не помешает мне вернуть мой рог! Готовь мой корабль! :Грубер: Ы-ыы! :Буря: Эх... Интересно, далеко она могла уйти в одиночку? :на гитаре :Пинки Пай: задыхается Да... и как мы... спасём... Эквестрию... смех У! Смотрите! Может этот парень подскажет дорогу?! Как ты сказал друг? Заблудились?! смех, кашель, головокружение :Рарити, Радуга Дэш и Спайк: задыхаются :Спайк: Наверное, мы ходим кругами! Бесконечный... песок... задыхается Впереди только... песок вздохи и камни... кашель и кактусы... вздохи и дороги... головокружение ...дороги.... :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм? Дороги... Где есть дорога, там есть... Ах! :Спайк: Воу! :Радуга Дэш: Смотрите! :Эпплджек: Что это такое? :Пинки Пай: Ууу! Там город! Ах! Мы почти у цели! :Рарити: Знаете, как говорят? "Где есть город, там есть спа-салон!" :Радуга Дэш: Кто так говорит? :Эпплджек: Кто-то забыл, что мы пытаемся спасти Эквестрию. :Рарити: Ну тогда я одна пойду. :каркает :Свинья-существо 1: Не волнуйся, малыш, мы тебя выпустим. :Свинья-существо 2: В клетку того, кто даст цену выше! :Свиньи-существа: ржёт :Свинья-существо 1: Отличная шутка! :орут :Торговец 1: Покупайте фигурки Короля Шторма! :Торговец 2: Ууу. Эй, ты, с рогом, что ты продаёшь? :Флаттершай: О-ох... :орут :Флаттершай: О-ох! :Сумеречная Искорка: Здравствуйте! О, извините! Сейчас, я вам помогу! :Пушкин: Эй! Никакой магии с моим товаром! :Главная шестёрка: кричат :Хитрый Хвост: Хм... Весьма любопытно... :Сумеречная Искорка: Послушайте. Мы должны держаться вместе, вести себя тихо и не выделяться. :Пинки Пай: Прошу минуточку! Внимания! Послушайте! :Сумеречная Искорка: О-ах! :Пинки Пай: Кто-нибудь из вас может отвести нас к королеве гиппо?! :Мори: Чтобы что-то получить, надо что-то дать. :Пинки Пай: Тёплой благодарности маленькой поняшки будет мало? :цок :Пинки Пай: Может расчёску? Ни разу не пользовалась. Фотка моей сестрёнки Мод? Освежающий леденец? Серьёзно, приятель, услуга за услугу. :Свинья-существо 1: рыгает :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, нельзя так приставать! зубы И не обязательно рассказывать всем, что... :Пинки Пай: Расслабься, Искорка! У меня всё под контролем! :Луис: Сколько за того гекончика?! :Главная шестёрка: А? :Спайк: Кого ты назвали "геконом"?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, Спайк не продаётся. :Вера: Я куплю твою роскошную гриву! Плачу за неё два гроша! :Рарити: Что?! Два гроша?! Она стоит дороже! :Сумеречная Искорка: А? :торгуются :Хитрый Хвост: А ну все назад! Все назад! Вам грозит большая опасность! Надеюсь, вы к ним не прикасались?! Посмотрите на их цвет, это "неестественно"! Все эти пони заражены вирусной "цветанкой". :ахают :Эпплджек: Эй, послушай-ка, приятель... :Хитрый Хвост: Не волнуйтесь, спокойно! Если у вас не появилось фиолетовых пятен, значит, вы здоровы. О-о. :Мори: О-оу-оу! Что же мне делать?! :Хитрый Хвост: В последние минуты жизни никого не трогай. Скоро ты начнёшь распадаться. :Мори: кричит Распадусь! :Вера: А-ах! :Хитрый Хвост: Вот и порядок. мурлычет :Радуга Дэш: Вы были... великолепны! :Хитрый Хвост: мурлычет :Рарити: И такой очаровательный! смеётся :Спайк: Хах! :Хитрый Хвост: Я Хитрый Хвост. Очаровывать — моё призвание. Значит, вы ищете гиппо? :Пинки Пай: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, можно ли ему доверять. :Пинки Пай: Нам бы определённо не помешал друг. :Хитрый Хвост: А знаешь что? Розовая Грива права, и позвольте сказать без утайки... :Хвост ::Опасен этот город ::Для беззащитных малышей, ::От тёмных подворотен ::До самых верхних этажей. ::Так позвольте мне ::Вас опекать судьбе назло. ::Если нужен вам надёжный друг, ::Вам крупно повезло. ::Я ваш друг, вот он я! ::Это всё, что вам нужно сейчас. ::Я ваш фрэнд, ваш амиго,— ::Я спасение для вас! ::Я пришёл, чтоб во тьме ::Указать вам, где свет. ::Успокойтесь и будьте ::Послушными мне — ::И в этом весь секрет! :клуджтаунец ::Он наш друг! :Чешуйчатый клуджтаунец: Он твой друг! :Клюджтаунцы ::Лучше друга нет! ::чавканье :Хвост ::Ведь кто-то должен, если нужно, ::Сказать: "Смелей, дружок!"— ::И распознать опасность и обман! ::Совершить с тобою дружно ::Опаснейший прыжок, ::И рядом быть, когда кругом туман. ::Не бойся тёмных улиц, ::Все страхи — ерунда! ::Ведь если рядом друг, ::Он защитит тебя всегда! ::О нежные творения, ::В городе этом грязь! ::Но полоса везенья ::В жизни началась! ::Ведь я ваш друг, вот он я! ::Это всё, что вам нужно сейчас. ::Я ваш фрэнд, ваш амиго,— ::Я спасение для вас! ::Я пришёл, чтоб во тьме ::Указать вам, где свет! ::Успокойтесь и будьте ::Послушными мне... :Ниди Вот, передай Верко: "Жду его через двадцать минут". У меня есть то, что как по волшебству выплатит все мои долги. ::И в этом весь секрет! :Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш ::Он наш друг! :Рарити: Лучший друг! :кроме Сумеречной Искорки ::Лучше друга нет! :Хитрый Хвост: Добро пожаловать, крошки-пони, в моё скромное убежище. :Рарити: Ууу! Это должно быть позднее хлам-борокко! смех :Хитрый Хвост: Простите за беспорядок в моём домишке, я не ждал гостей. :Пинки Пай: Ууу! Так много бьющихся предметов! :Радуга Дэш: Ух ты! :Эпплджек: хихикает :Хитрый Хвост: Вы уверены, что вам нужно к гиппо? :Пинки Пай: Точнее, к королеве гиппо! :Хитрый Хвост: Может сразу к королеве львов, или тигров, или медведей? :Флаттершай: Ну и ну! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :рычат :Вера: кричит :Зубастый клюджтаунец: Пожалуйста, не надо! Я ничего не знаю! Н-нет! кричит :Грубер: Думаете, пони могли сюда добраться? :Буря: нюхает Да, они уже здесь. Тихо! Здесь проходила маленькая пони! Скажите мне, где она... :Грубер: ...или случится что-то очень плохое. скулит :Мори: Думаешь, мы опять купимся? Не знаю, что вы задумали с Хитрым Хвостом и вашими друзьями, но... :Буря: "Друзьями?" :Мори: Мне не важно, кто они. Вы мне заплатите. :Буря: А-ах! :Мори: стонет :Грубер: Аааа, попалась ты в крючок, Рыбка! :Буря: А теперь... :Мори: О-ууу.... :Буря: ...расскажи про... "Хитрого Хвоста"... :рог искрится :Girl from Ipanema" играет :шестёрка и Хитрый Хвост смеются :Хитрый Хвост: Вы меня разыгрываете! Звуковая радуга! Таких не бывает. Неужели бывает? :Радуга Дэш: Я тебе покажу! :Хитрый Хвост: Нет-нет-нет, не надо экспериментировать в моей берлоге. Большое спасибо. О, это что за дела? О. :Рарити: Пожалуйста. Надеюсь, вы не сердитесь. Будь мы дома, я бы придумала что-нибудь по-изящнее. :Хитрый Хвост: Ясно... А в чём подвох? :Рарити: Ни в чём. Вы и так много для нас сделали. Считайте это благодарностью. :Хитрый Хвост: О. Э, не стоит благодарности. Серьёзно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Друзья! Мы же искали не ту королеву! Нам нужна королева не гиппототамов, нам нужна королева гиппогрифов — полу-пони, полу-орлица! :Хитрый Хвост: О! Гиппогрифы, а это проблемка... Никто не знает... где они живут... :Сумеречная Искорка: Тут сказано, они живут на вершине горы Арис! :Пинки Пай: Это не та, что прямо за окном? :Хитрый Хвост: Издалеко горы обычно кажутся неопасными. Хе-хе-хе... :Сумеречная Искорка: Нам пора идти, пони. :Хитрый Хвост: Ах. Нет! вой Стойте! Вам не добраться туда одним. Вам нужен воздушный корабль, и, к счастью для вас, я могу его достать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я думаю мы справимся сами. :открывается :Верко: А вот и Верко! смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Верко: У этих пони глаза умеют стрелять лазерами. Я их забираю и твой долг погашен. Я захватил большую клетку. Можем грузить товар! :Главная шестёрка: Ах! :Рарити: Так ты... собирался продать нас?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я так и знала! Уходим отсюда! :Буря: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... :Буря: Глупые маленькие пони. :Сумеречная Искорка: Буря! :Спайк: Нет! :Флаттершай: стонет :Буря: смеяться Довериться незнакомцу — большая ошибка. Большая. :Грубер: Огромная. :Верко: У-ху-ху! Какая пони, вы только взгляните! Устрашающий сломанный рог, хмурый взгляд? А какие ты знаешь фокусы, поняшка-милашка? :в-зык!! :Верко: чахлит Неплохо... головокружение :Сумеречная Искорка: Скорей, бежим! :Буря: Поймать её! Живо!!! :Грубер: Ох, и натешитесь вы страха! :Главная шестёрка: задыхаются :рычат :Главная шестёрка: и стонут :треск :Главная шестёрка: кричат :Эпплджек: Кажется... меня... сейчас... вырвет! :Главная шестёрка: и задыхаются :и разрушения! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нам нужно на пристань! Быстрее! Не отставать! :Радуга Дэш: стонет :Эпплджек: Спокойно. :Рарити: дышит :Эпплджек: Главное, не смотрите вниз! :Спайк: кричит :Пинки Пай: Ура! :Спайк: А-ах! :Пинки Пай: Ууу! кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! :Пинки Пай: кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: и стонет :Пинки Пай: Самое... лучшее... бегство... в мире! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что?! Тва! :Спайк: Шшш! :Бойль: Ты ничего не слышал? :Скваббл: кудахчет :Бойль: Мда, наверное, просто крысы. Вот бы найти их и слопать. :Рарити: Крысы? :рычат :Хитрый Хвост: А-ах... :Буря: Говори... куда они идут? :искрится :Хитрый Хвост: Хорошо. Но к чему насилие? Они направляются... :блестит :тишина :Хитрый Хвост: Они направляются на восток, на остров Чёрного Черепа. Что ж, я всегда рад служить Его Величеству Королю Шторму, и я пожалуй пойду... вой :Буря: После того, как я найду принцессу. А до тех поря я тебя никуда не отпущу. :Грубер: смех Отправишься с нами в плаванье на корабле, и не простом, а летучем! смех :Хитрый Хвост: вой :Грубер: Мы с вами отличная команда! Вы такая: "Я тебя никуда не отпущу!". А я такой: "Отправишься с нами в плаванье!". :дирижабля :от дирижабля :Бойль: рыгает :Радуга Дэш: Фу! :Эпплджек: Что думаешь, Искорка? Может просто... попросим их подвезти нас? :Сумеречная Искорка: В прошлый раз мы доверились и нас попытались продать! :Главная шестёрка: Ах! :Бойль: Эй, ребята! Идите-ка посмотрите! :Маллет: Да тут безбилетные пассажиры. :Ликс Сплиттл: И что ж мы будем с ними делать? :Скваббл: кудахчет :Бойль: Думаю их надо связать! :Эпплджек: Ах! :Ликс Сплиттл: Нет, оборвём им крылашки! :Радуга Дэш: Ах! :Маллет: Не, мы израним их... :Рарити: А-а-ах! :Маллет: ...их чувства! :Флаттершай: скулит :Маллет: Стоп-стоп-стоп. Что говорит книга, капитан Гарпия? :музыка и лязг :Капитан Гарпия: Книга Короля Шторма говорит: "Нам надо выбросить их за борт". :аркают :свисток свистит :Капитан Гарпия: Ребятки, обед! :всплеск :Сумеречная Искорка: Что?! :жевания :Радуга Дэш: Стойте-стойте! Вы только что собирались бросить нас за борт, но решили прерваться на обед? :Бойль: Король Шторм разрешает прерваться на еду всего раз, а потом за работу. :Спайк: А вы его служба доставки? :Капитан Гарпия: Да вроде того. К сожалению, эта форма никого не красит. :Сумеречная Искорка: А вы можете доставить нас на гору Арис? :Капитан Гарпия: Не можем. Мы делаем только то, что прикажет Король Шторм. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ясно. Значит, всё-таки за борт. :Ликс Сплиттл: Ах, ничего личного. Пуддинга? :Рарити: А есть пуддинг? :всплеск :Рарити: Оу. :Радуга Дэш: Вы же не всегда были доставщиками? Что было до Короля Шторма? :Капитан Гарпия: Пожалуй, у нас жизнь была поинтересней. :Пинки Пай: У! Я встречала его, когда мы шли по пустыне! :Радуга Дэш: Ого! Вы раньше были... пиратами?! :Маллет: Лучше называйте нас "удалые охотники за сокровищами". :Радуга Дэш: То есть... пиратами? :Скваббл: кудахчет :Радуга Дэш: Птицы, вы должны сделать выбор. Либо какой-то парнокопытный король будет указывать вам, как жить, либо... :вжух :Радуга Дэш: ...вы снова станете классными! :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга Дэш, сейчас не лучшее время для... :Дэш ::Порой бывают времена :Сумеречная Искорка: ...песни. :Дэш ::Когда бесцветна жизнь твоя и скучна, ::И вместо планов и надежд она ::Одними страхами полна. ::Но свет в тебе жив назло судьбе, ::Назло твоим cомненьям напрасным. ::Зачем скрывать то, что должно сиять? ::Пора настала быть очень классным! :Пони ::А, а, а-а, классным! ::Время быть классным! ::А, а, а-а, классным! ::Время быть классным! :Гарпия ::Кто знает, как противен мне :Пони ::(Время быть классным!) :Гарпия ::Событий будничных винегрет! :Дэш ::Не дай другим за тебя решать, ::Быть классным тебе или нет! :Гарпия ::Сомнений нет: не погаснет свет, ::И должен мир об этом узнать! :Пони ::(Время быть классным!) :Дэш и Капитан Гарпия ::Что нам терять, кроме своих цепей? ::Пора отважными и сильными стать! :Все ::Так классно быть классным! ::Честным быть, будучи чуть классным! ::Так классно быть классным! ::Лучше собой, будь классным! :Маллет ::Мы пролетали над гребнем волны, :Сплиттл ::И замыслов хитрых мы были полны! :Бойль ::По следу сокровищ гнались мы как тень, :Гарпия ::Пряча брильянтики на чёрный день! :Все ::Мы видим свет миллионов дней! :Дэш ::Король, прости, но ты не указ нам! :Все ::Пришла пора теперь быть пиратами! :Капитан Гарпия ::Держи, салага, круто быть классными! :Все ::Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! :сопровождение продолжается :Капитан Гарпия: Ребята, покажем этим поняшкам, чего мы стоим! :Главная шестёрка, кроме Искорки: и ахи :Радуга Дэш: Свобода! Я знала, что в вас это есть! А теперь финальный штрих! :Пинки Пай: Звуковая радуга! Звуковая радуга! Звуковая радуга! Звуковая радуга! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет-нет-нет! Нет! :бум от звуковой радуги :Радуга Дэш: О да! смех :Капитан Гарпия: Вау! :Сумеречная Искорка: О-оу! :Грубер: губы О? Э? Смотрите какая радуга! Какая радуга! О, это так няшно! :Буря: Балда, они подали нам сигнал. Как забавно.Хитрому Хвосту Они летят вовсе не к острову Чёрного Черепа. :Хитрый Хвост: Э, это забавно, не правда ли... хе-хе-хе... :Грубер: А-а! :реактивного двигателя :мечей :Капитан Гарпия: Да! Ха-ха! :Радуга Дэш: Класс! :Капитан Гарпия: смех :Скваббл: кудахтает :колоколов :Капитан Гарпия: Штормовики Короля Шторма! Кажется, вас нашли! :Сумеречная Искорка: Буря! :Капитан Гарпия: Закрепить снасти! Спрячьтесь в трюме! Ребята, готовьтесь к абордажу! :Флаттершай: Ах, какой ужас! :Радуга Дэш: Она заметила мою звуковую радугу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты что издеваешься?!?!?! :бам! :Главная шестёрка: кричат :Спайк: Воа! :Грубер: рычит :рычат :Грубер: чавкает :Буря: Где принцесса-пони? :Капитан Гарпия: "Принцесса"? Принцесса, принцесса... Нет, мы перевозим сувениры с Королём Штормом. :Скваббл: кудахчет :Буря: Если вы решились укрыть беглецов, то Король Шторм будет просто в безумной ярости. :Капитан Гарпия: глотает :Сумеречная Искорка: Нам нужно покинуть корабль, пока они не выдали нас Буре! :Радуга Дэш: Мы помогли им вернуть веру в себя! Они не предадут нас! :Рарити: дышит :Флаттершай: скулит :Эпплджек: Ах... :Пинки Пай: О-ой! :бам! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... :от досок :Сумеречная Искорка: Я справлюсь! :Буря: А сейчас я досчитаю до трёх, и если вы мне не скажите, где они, ваш корабль пойдёт ко дну. Раз... :Сумеречная Искорка: Держите! :Радуга Дэш: Что ты задумала?! :Буря: ...два... :Грубер: Какая напряжёнка! :Буря: ...три! :Главная шестёрка: кричат :Буря: Что? :Капитан Гарпия: Ах... :Рарити: О, храни нас Селестия!!! :Пинки Пай: и смеётся У-иии! :Флаттершай: ноет Не могу смотреть! :Рарити: орёт Оу! орать :Флаттершай: Ох! :Пинки Пай: У-и! :Радуга Дэш: А? :Эпплджек: Не понимаю, что она задумала? :перетяживания и сцепления :Спайк: Ах? огнём :Главная шестёрка: кричат :Пинки Пай: У-иии-хи-хи! :Главная шестёрка: Ах... :Рарити: Ох. Какое счастье. :Эпплджек: Ух ты! Отличная мысль, Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ю-ху! Ха-ха! :Пинки Пай: Было весело! А давайте ещё раз?! :Радуга Дэш: Следующая остановка — гора Арис! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нас ждёт успех! :Главная шестёрка: кричат :рычат :Грубер: Пони нигде нет, но я нашёл это, вроде кекса с кремом... и подсыпкой... а ещё вот это. :Буря: Ах. :Грубер: Просто какие-то каракули, да? :Буря: Так они направляются к горе Арис. :Хитрый Хвост: Неужели? нервно К г... горе Арис? Как я мог спутать! Я и не думал... хе-хе... надо же, к горе Арис... хе, это ошибочка. Простите великодушно, мне очень-очень жаль. :Буря: Теперь... займёмся предателями... :в-зык! :взрывы :вспышки :блещут :Рарити: И почему наш шар должен был упасть у самого подножья горы?! Довольно! Я просто не могу! Конец! У меня больше нет сил! Ах-ах, плохие победили! Ах, мне так жаль, иииииии! :Радуга Дэш: Мы почти дошли! :Рарити: рычит Хватит это повторять! :Радуга Дэш: Нет, правда! Мы уже почти... на месте! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! У нас получилось! Ах! :Пинки Пай: Ууу! :Эпплджек: Какая удача! смех Гиппогрифы, встречайте нас! :Рарити: Ах! Пора дать отдых усталым копытцам! :скрипы :Рарити: Вы уверены, что это то место? :Эпплджек: Ау! Есть кто-нибудь?! :Пинки Пай: Что-то гиппогрификов не видно! Здесь тоже! И здесь! И тут! И тут! И тут! Стойте! Нет, тут никогошеньки нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... по карте... Селестии... они должны быть здесь. :Спайк: Здесь произошло что-то нехорошее, что-то... или кто-то привратил это место в город призраков. :Флаттершай: А, г-г-город призраков?! :напевает вдали :Флаттершай: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах? Звук доносится оттуда. :становится громче :[треск :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Ах? Кто здесь? :всплеск :Пинки Пай: Ой! Смотрите! Бомбочка! :всплеск :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! :Пинки Пай: вспрыскивает Она исчезла! :бурлит :Сумеречная Искорка: И что теперь? :смыв :Пинки Пай: А? :Главная шестёрка: кричат :Рарити: О, нет. Это уже опасное приключение! :Главная шестёрка: пытаются что-то сказать :Сумеречная Искорка: дышать :Главная шестёрка: дышать :Пинки Пай: Нельзя было их надуть немного раньше, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не я сделала эти пузыри. :Флаттершай: Тогда, ах, кто их сделал? :плывёт :Главная шестёрка: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Здравствуйте, мы ищем гиппогрифов. :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Откуда мне знать, что вам можно верить? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожалуйста. Король Шторм захватил нашу землю. Нам нужна помощь. :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Король Шторм? Я так рада, что спасла вас! Ах, всё, я должна отвести вас к маме! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, а твоя мама знает, где они? :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Хе-хе! подпевает Может быть догадывается! смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Ха-ха! :бульканья :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Как холодно. Мы почти приплыли. :и оркестр играет :Главная шестёрка: О-ох! :Спайк: Красота! :и оркестр продолжает играть :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Мама, смотри, что я нашла! :Королева Ново: Очередную ракушку? :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Ы-хым. :Королева Ново: Потому что, если это очередная ракушка, то я просто... Ах! Принцесса Небесная Звезда, что ты натворила?! Жителям суши запрещено сюда входить! Стража!!! :рычит :Главная шестёрка: Ах! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Нет-нет! Мам-мам! Послушай! Всё совсем не так! Король Шторм хочет разрушить их дом тоже! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нам нужно найти гиппогрифов. Знаете, что с ними случилось? :Королева Ново: Ну, конечно же знаю. Я королева. Я знаю всё и обо всём. :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: О, оу, это такая интересная история! :Королева Ново: Им не стоит этого знать! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Когда-то давно, да-да, очень давно, гиппогрифы жили на горе Арис! :Королева Ново: Я просила не рассказывать, так нет! Я всего-лишь королева — можно не слушать! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Хорошо, мамочка, я не буду рассказывать! То есть расскажу самую малость! Рогатое чудище вздумало украсть нашу магию! :Королева Ново: Болтушка. :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Но чтобы сберечь магию, их храбрая правительница, Королева Ново, спрятала её глубоко под водой, куда злодей не мог сунуться! Мы и есть... то есть мы были гиппогрифами! Та-да! смех шепча Но я вам ничего не говорила! :Королева Ново: Что ж, похоже, жемчужина выпала из раковины. Я Королева Ново. :Эпплджек: Подождите-ка! Давайте всё проясним! Когда к вам явился Король Шторм, вы просто бросили свой город... и сбежали? :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Мы не сбежали! Мы уплыли! Чтобы сбежать от него. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... как? :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: О, покажем им! О, это наши первые гости за целую вечность! Можно, можно, можно, можно, можно, можно, можно, можно, можно, можно?... :Королева Ново: Хорошо, но мне нужно проверить, остались ли у нашей магии силы. смех :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: хихикает :Королева Ново: Теперь осторожно. :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: хихикает :Главная шестёрка: У? :Сумеречная Искорка: О-хо! смех :Флаттершай: У-ху-ху! смех :Эпплджек: О. Во-во-воу! смех :Главная шестёрка: радуются :Флаттершай: Ух ты! :Радуга Дэш: смех :Рарити: Эти плавники прекрасны! :Радуга Дэш: Эй, Эпплджек, давай на перегонки! :Эпплджек: Давай! :Пинки Пай: хихикает О! Попробуй, Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: хихикает Чудо. :Спайк: Друзья? Друзья? Что со мной... раздувается ...что происходит?! :Флаттершай: Спайк, ты такой милый! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это потрясающе! Теперь мы сможем превратить всех жителей нашей страны в могучих пони, которые прогонят армию Штрома!... :Королева Ново: Или она попадёт в его жадные лапы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... :Королева Ново: Малышка, мне очень жаль твой дом. Искренне жаль, но моя обязанность — защищать подданных моего королевства. Жемчужина... останется здесь навсегда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но мы прошли весь этот путь. Вы не можете прятаться вечно как узники. Ваша родина на суше. :Королева Ново: Жизнь здесь нас вполне устраивает! :Джамал: говорит :Королева Ново: Что, Джамал? :Джамал: говорит :Королева Ново: О! Пора делать маску из водорослей! :Джамал: говорит :Королева Ново: Да и массаж тоже. Я так устала! :Эпплджек: Так это всё? Мы зря покинули дом?! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: О, я знаю! Гениальная! Идея! Оставайтесь с нами! Навсегда! О-хо! У нас будет столько развлечений! Мы будем делать браслетики из ракушек! Рамки для картин из ракушек! И декоративные вазочки из ракушек! О, из ракушек можно сделать всё, что угодно! Теперь я могу своими идеями поделиться с вами. Кроме моих друзей Шелли и Шелдона. :Пинки Пай: Ах! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Хе, да, это Шелли и Шелдон! Ракушки! смех :Рарити: Оу, да... :Пинки Пай: хихикает :Рарити: Это звучит чудесно, принцесса, но понимаешь, мы не можем остаться. :Эпплджек: Мы должны вернуться к нашим близким! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: O, да. Конечно. Конечно. Хех, у вас дома много друзей. Всё в порядке, в порядке. Хех, да и Шелли с Шелдоном обидятся. Хе-хе, да, это к лучшему. Ах... Я попрошу маму грустно превратить вас обратно, чтобы вы могли вернуться. :Пинки Пай: Я знаю, мы должны вернуться, но вы видели, как расстроилась Принцесса Небесная Звезда? Может задержимся совсем немножечко? :Эпплджек: Пинки, у нас нет времени... :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет. Нет, нет. Пинки права. :Радуга Дэш: Что ты сказала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы должны хорошенько продумать план возвращения. Пары минут всё равно погоды не сделают, и, если в мире есть пони, которая способна уместить море веселья в пару мгновения, то это Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: пищит :Сумеречная Искорка: Так что иди и устрой Небесной Звезде настоящий праздник! :Пинки Пай: Я не подведу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я на тебя надеюсь! :Кто-то из главный шестёрки: хихикает :музыка :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: сопит Наверное, это к лучшему. плачет :Пай ::Шелли Не плачь, не грусти: ::Шелдон Пора нам в дальний путь! ::голосом Но можно пять минут найти, ::Чтоб поиграть чуть-чуть! :Небесная Звезда ::У вас так много дел своих, ::Не тратьте лишних слов. :Пай ::Но между дел так важно выбрать миг ::Для пары пустяков! ::Пустяки — обе среди забот! ::Пустяки — их не берут в расчёт! ::Но всем нам без пустяков ::Плохо, как в реке без ручейков! ::И пусть на вид не велики, ::Самых важных дел важнее пустяки! :Небесная Звезда ::Чем вас занять, пока вы здесь, ::Давай решим, дружок! ::Мы можем плавать сверху вниз ::И вдоль и поперёк! :Пай ::Мы украшенья подберём ::Всем спутницам своим! :Небесная Звезда ::После рыбой пузырём ::Друг друга рассмешим! :Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда ::Пустяки очень нужны тотчас! :Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай ::(Нужны тотчас!) :Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда ::Пустяки делают ближе нас сейчас! :Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай ::(Ближе нас сейчас!) :Все: ::И так за шагом шаг — ::И пустяк совсем уж не пустяк: ::Растёт до самых облаков. ::Дело в том, что начинали с пустяков! :Пай ::Мгновенье! :пони ::И мгновенье! :Небесная Звезда ::Для общенья! :пони ::Для общенья! :Флаттершай ::И для пенья! :пони ::И для пенья! :Рарити ::Развлеченья! :Все ::Развлеченья! :Эпплджек ::Шатаньями! :Все ::Шатаньями! :Дэш ::И глотаньями! :пони ::И глотаньями! :Пай ::Кричанья, кувырканья, :пони ::(Оооо-ооо) :Небесная Звезда ::Друг друга пониманья! :пони ::(Оооо-ооо) :Пай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда ::Один пустяк — другой пустяк — смеёмся ты и я! ::И мне пустяк, что мы теперь друзья! :Небесная Звезда ::Пустяки, лучше чуть, если бы. ::Ты и я сумеем ли жить без них? ::Взгляни — и ты увидишь вдруг, ::Как много радости вокруг. ::Пустяки — не звук пустой, ::Мы поняли и сейчас. ::Но есть ещё один пустяк, ::Который просто так :Небесная Звезда и морские пони ::Мы сделаем для вас... ::Пустяки! :Королева Ново: Ууу! смех :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Угу? :Пинки Пай: хихикает :Главная шестёрка кроме Искорки: смех :Королева Ново: Что ж, пожалуй одно маленькое дело мы сможем сделать. :Пинки Пай: Аааа! :тревога :Главная шестёрка кроме Искорки: А-ах? :Стражница: Жемчужина! Тревога! Украли Жемчужину! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет :ещё звучит :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет Ау! :Королева Ново: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Пожалуйста! :Королева Ново: И всё это ради того, чтобы украсть Жемчужину?! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: А-ах... :Королева Ново: Небесной Звезде Вот поэтому мы не приводим в свой дом чужаков! Искорке, злобно Ты не достойна быть одной из нас. :водица :всплески :Главная шестёрка: дышать :Радуга Дэш: кашель :Рарити: дышит :Эпплджек: О чём ты думала?! Украсть их Жемчужину?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... Я думала, как спасти Эквестрию. :Пинки Пай: А вот и ошибаешься! Королева хотела нам помочь! Мы сделали, как ты сказала, и она поняла, что пони достойны помощи! тишина Ах! Ты не хотела, чтоб мы порадовали принцессу! Ты лишь хотела, чтоб мы её отвлекли! :Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Рарити и Флаттершай: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я всё делаю, чтобы мы вернулись в Эквестрию! Мы не можем танцевать с мошенниками, рисовать радуги и ждать, что всё получится само собой! Этого недостаточно! Одного желания мало! :Пинки Пай: Нет, Искорка! Мы держались вместе! Мы могли бы получить помощь! Единственное, что нам помешало, — это ты! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я делаю всё, что могу! Всё сошлось на мне! Это меня ищет Буря! Я последняя принцесса! :Пинки Пай: А ещё ты — единственная, кто доверяет своим друзьям! :Сумеречная Искорка: Может мне было бы лучше без таких друзей как ты!!! :Пинки Пай: А-ах... :мелодия :Флаттершай: О-ох... :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, я... :Пинки Пай: сопит Я не могу разговаривать с тобой сейчас. :ещё звучит :бурлят :пианино :Спайк: Искорка? Не переживай. Ты что-нибудь придумаешь. :Сумеречная Искорка: плача Нет. Я не могу. Я всё испортила. Шансов спасти Эквестрию больше нет. Я во всём виновата. Спайк?... Ах! :Спайк: приглушённо :Сумеречная Искорка: кричит Нет, нет, нет, нет! Нет! :Спайк: приглушённо Искорка, вернись!!! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спаааааайк!!! :Спайк: Искоркааааа!!! :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет :в-зык! :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет :в-зык! :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ах! :Буря: Ооо, принцесса Дружбы, посмеиватся у которой нет друзей, хе-хе-хе... И нет выхода. :Сумеречная Искорка: Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты же пони. Совсем как я. :в-зык! :Сумеречная Искорка: А! :Буря: Мы ничуть не похожи! Тебе никогда не стать мной. :Буря ::Усвой урок, подруга, ::Урок не сложный вполне: ::Не стоит помощи ждать от других ::Ни в этой, ни в другой стране. ::Я искала дружбу, ::Пыталась в ней найти себя. ::Ах, как же я была наивна ::И как была слепа! ::Открывай глаза! ::Посмотри на мир сверху вниз: ::Я смогла стать сильной, ::Прими и подчинись! ::Открывай глаза! ::Мы не в стране чудес, проснись! ::Пойми: наивной быть нельзя. ::Взрослей, малышка, открывай глаза! ::Да, в детстве мы на всё ::Доверчиво глядим, ::И что несправедлива жизнь, ::Мы слушать не хотим. ::Но рано или поздно ::Настанет миг — и ты поймёшь, ::Что на других надеясь, ::Себя ты не найдёшь. ::сопровождение ::И будет мысль простая ::Тебе всё более ясна, ::Что ты всего добьёшься, ::Лишь только если ты совсем одна. ::Открывай глаза! ::Посмотри на мир сверху вниз: ::Я смогла стать сильной, ::Прими и подчинись! ::Открывай глаза! ::С небом солнечным проснись! ::Пойми: наивной быть нельзя. ::Взрослей, малышка, открывай глаза! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне жаль, что тебе было одиноко. :Буря: Я поняла истину. Друзья и меня покинули в тяжёлую минуту. Как видишь, это произошло и с тобой. Признай же, принцесса. Тебя тоже подвела дружба. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не дружба подвела меня, а я подвела дружбу. :тишина :Флаттершай: Всё наше путешествие было большой ошибкой. Ах... Мы лишь хотели, чтобы нам кто-нибудь помог. :Эпплджек: Ах... Как думаете, может пора нам уже помириться с Искоркой? :Спайк: Они! Её! Схватили!!! :Радуга Дэш: Что?! :Спайк: задыхается Искорку схватили! Буря! Это она! Они забрали её на корабль!!! :Главная шестёрка кроме Искорки: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Мы должны вернуть её! :Флаттершай: Как?! Нам ни за что не догнать их! :Эпплджек: А тем более не победить этих монстров! :Флаттершай: Ах... :Хитрый Хвост: Хорошо, что я знаю нескольких отважных героев, которые запросто с ними справятся! :Рарити: сарказм Надо же! Смотрите, кто явился! Плут и обманщик! :Хитрый Хвост: Эти храбрецы спаслись от армии самого Короля Шторма! Они бродили по улицам мрачных городов, находили выход из любой ситуации и вдохновляли других следовать их примеру! :Главная шестёрка кроме Искорки и Спайк: Уууу. :Эпплджек: Не радуйтесь раньше времени. Он имеет в виду нас. :Главная шестёрка кроме Искорки и Спайк: Оууу. :Хитрый Хвост: Эти герои не испугались даже копыт адмирала Бури! :Радуга Дэш: Да. Это было неплохо. :Капитан Гарпия: Вы что смеётесь?! Это было классно! :Скваббл: кудахчет :Бойль: Вам не помешает лишняя клешня! :Капитан Гарпия: Мы на всех парусах помчится в бой, правда, нам не на чем больше поднять паруса... :Маллет: Злая единорожка потопила наш корабль, но вы вернули наш аааар! И готовы намять кое-кому бока! :Бойль и другие пираты: смеются :бурлит :Главная шестёрка кроме Искорки: Ах! :Спайк: Воа! :магии :Хитрый Хвост: Это то, что я думаю? :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Привееееет! Опять я! смех Меня за это точно накажут, но Шелли и Шелдон сказали, что вы просто хотели помочь друзьям. :Пинки Пай: Ааааххх! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Я тоже хочу помочь. Секрет в том, что одно маленькое дело шепча может иметь большое значение! :Спайк: Теперь-то всё? Больше мы ни с кем не подружились? :Хитрый Хвост: Что ж, друзья! Думаю, все знают, что наш ждёт! Готовы помочь друг другу? :Пинки Пай: Мы идём, Искорка! :Все: кричат :Пинки Пай: Как только будет готовы план! :дует :Трель ::I am here и I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you you can not escape :рычит и бьёт по клетке :колёс клетки :открываются :музыка :дязг :закрываются :Грубер: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Буря, не делай этого. Не отдавай Королю Шторму... :Буря: Твою магию? Ты надеялась оставить её себе? Пришло время делиться. Я хочу, чтобы все узнали, на что я способна. :Король Шторм: Ууу, как любопытно! Ну и на что же ты способна? :Грубер: Служить вам, разумеется, о Могуществейнеший! :тишина :Король Шторм: Служить — это хорошо. Это я люблю! А, кстати, а ты у нас кто? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я принцесса Дружбы. :Король Шторм: смех О, как мило! Буре Почему она все ещё дышит? :Буря: Друзья помогали её сопротивляться, но теперь она одна. С ней проблем не будет. :Король Шторм: Хорошо. Итак, кстати, о проблемах. Это место по мне слишком уж... как бы это сказать... милое!!! Я этого не люблю!!! Никогда этого не любил! Милое не даже со Всемиджимогущего Злого Колдуна! Не находишь? Теперь можешь посмеяться, Буря, потому что это была шутка!!! :магии :Король Шторм: Ха? Ах... :магии :Сумеречная Искорка: борется Нет! :Король Шторм: смех Настоящее лазерное шоу! Да! Ха-ха-ха-ха! Да! Ха-ха! :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ах.. :Король Шторм: Король Шторм начинает шторм! О, эффектная фраза, надо записать... :в-зык! :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ах! :Король Шторм: Неплохо, даже великолепно. А что ещё этот посох умеет? :Буря: Ваше Величество, вы обещали восстановить мой рог и я даже не... :Король Шторм: Ти-ти-тихо! Подожди, не мешай! :магии :Король Шторм: Ты только взгляни на это! Я могу двигать солнце! Ха-ха-ха! Ай да посох! Вот это я уже понимаю! Ха-ха! Поиграем! Вторник, среда, четверг, пятница! День! Ночь! День! Ночь! День-ночь! День-ночь! День-ночь! День-ночь! напевает :колёс :Спайк: огнём :раздвигаются :Хитрый Хвост: Э, простите, у меня тут посылка для самого "Короля Шторма". Мне дали чёткие инструкции — доставить этот торт в тронный зал этого дворца. :рычат :раздвигаются :Хитрый Хвост: Хорошо, хорошо. Тогда вот что. Не мог бы один из вас пойти и сказать хозяину, что он не получит торт в честь "победы над беззащитными поняшками"? Я не собираюсь отвечать за то, что Его Величество лишится десерта. Ха-ха. Это понятно? :рычат :Хитрый Хвост: Благодарю, ребята. Надо будет и вам отправить кусочек тортика. :рычат :Эпплджек: тихо Пинки, у тебя слишком довольный вид! Нас могут разоблачить! :Пинки Пай: тихо Оу! Ясно! скулит :колёс :Грубер: Ммм, пирожок! А там тортик! Ууу, разумеется не откажусь! :стекается :Грубер: Ммм, какой нежный крем! Кто кладёт в начинку глаза?... дышит Охрана! :колёс :Хитрый Хвост: О-о. План "Б". :Радуга Дэш: Они поняли, кто мы! :мо! :Капитан Гарпия: За мной! :Маллет: Ха! :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Ох! рычит Попался! :Скваббл: кудахчет :Ликс Сплиттл: Ха! :кричит :Ликс Сплиттл: смех :Эпплджек: стонет :Рарити: Прелесть! :Пинки Пай: Сюрприз! :Штормовик: Ха? :Пинки Пай: Двойной сюрприз! :всплески! :Пинки Пай: Уии! смеётся :Флаттершай: скулит Ууу! :рычит :Флаттершай: Ты так напряжён. Хочешь поговорить об этом? :Штормовик: Ха? :Капитан Гарпия: Да! :Радуга Дэш: Йе! :Капитан Гарпия: Бегите во дворец! Мы их задержим! :Радуга Дэш: Вперёд! :рыдает :Флаттершай: Дай волю волю своим эмоциям! :Все пони: Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: О, прости! Приём окончен! Пока! :Штормовик: рыдает :рычат :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Бегите дальше! Шелли? Шелдон? :Шелли и Шелдон: щёлкает :Штормовик: крики Отпусти! :экшн-музыка :рычат :Эпплджек: О-ой! :Хитрый Хвост: Спайк Эй, а ты разве не огнедыщащий дракон? :Спайк: огнёт :Хитрый Хвост: смех :кричат :Буря: Что?! Как?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Это... это же магия... :Король Шторм: Да, да! Дружба, цветы, пони! Бэ! Меня так достали эти миленькие пони! Я положу... этому... конец! :грохот :Король Шторм: смех :Хитрый Хвост: О-о. :Рарити и Флаттершай: Воо! :Король Шторм: смех Да! :Хитрый Хвост: Шевелите копытами, пони! :Рарити: кричит :Радуга Дэш: Чтобы пробиться через такой ветер, нужно быть очень сильной! :Пинки Пай: Ах! Прекрасная идея, Радуга Дэш! :Король Шторм: Вот теперь я действительно настоящий Король Шторм!!! Весь мир станет на колени перед мои "бам-бам-бум"!!! :Буря: Да-да, вы стали сверхмогущественным, как я вам и обещала! Восстановите мой рог и клянусь, я буду служить только вам! :Король Шторм: Кха-ха-ха! Да мне нет никакого дело до твоего рога! :Буря: Но... у нас же был договор! :Король Шторм: Да пойми ты наконец! Я тебя использовал!!! Я всегда так делаю! :в-зык! :Буря: О-ах! :в-зык! :Король Шторм: Ах!... :Буря: Ах! :Король Шторм: А-ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Король Шторм: Ау! :Буря: стонет :Сумеречная Искорка: Держись! :Буря: Почему ты спасаешь меня? :Сумеречная Искорка: Потому что так поступают друзья. :мелодия :Сумеречная Искорка: О-ах! :Король Шторм: сарказм Оооо! До чего это очаровательно! Ха-ха-ха! Да! Прощайте! :Маллет: Вы в этом уверены? :Пинки Пай: Делайте своё дело! Спасибо! Я в восторге! Я в жизни не была в таком восторге! :Скваббл: кудахчет :бум! бум! :Главная естёрка и Спайк: кричат :Пинки Пай: смех Уи! :Король Шторм: Ха-ха-ха! Оу! :разбивается :писк :Пинки Пай: Мне не больно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! Вы вернулись! Простите меня, я была непра... :Пинки Пай: И ты меня прости. Друзья совершают ошибки, но мы не должны... :Радуга Дэш: Сейчас не время отвлекателься! Надо действовать! :Главная шестёрка: Ах! :и разрушения :Буря: задыхается :Сумеречная Искорка: крики Ах! Я должна его остановить! :Пинки Пай: Вперёд! Ты справишься, Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Мы справимся. Вместе. :из "Пора быть классным" :Пинки Пай: Уии! :Король Шторм: стоны Этот посох принадлежит мне! :Сумеречная Искорка: стоны :Король Шторм: Нет! Этот посох мой!!! стоны :Сумеречная Искорка: стоны :Король Шторм: стоны :Сумеречная Искорка: стоны :Король Шторм: Эта сила!!! Моя!!! :Эпплджек: Воа! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет!!! :Король Шторм и Сумеречная Искорка: кричат :Пинки Пай: Искорка! Нееееееееееееееееееет!!! :дует :оркестр :затихает :Пинки Пай: сопит :сияет :Пинки Пай: Ах! :мелодия арфы и гитары :Пинки Пай: Ура! :Эпплджек: И-ха! смех О да! :Главная шестёрка: и радостно кричат :Пинки Пай: Ты молодец! визжит :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... :арфа :Король Шторм: Ых... :Буря: Ах! :копыт :Король Шторм: А-ах! :Буря: Неееет!!! :мо! :грохот :магии :Радуга Дэш: Во! Не могу поверить, что она это сделала! :Сумеречная Искорка: А я могу. :магии :Буря: А-ах! :Флаттершай: Что теперь? :тишина :Буря: Теперь... мы всё исправим. :магии :Принцесса Луна: Ах! :Принцесса Селестия: Ах! Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцессы! Ох... :музыка :Дерпи: Е-ех! :ещё играет :Спайк: Кхе-кхе. Уважаемые кони и пони, готовьтесь встречать... :фанфары :Спайк: Серенаду Трель! :радостно кричит :Серенада Трель: А сейчас, чтобы отпраздновать, что мы всё ещё здесь и всё ещё целы, поприветствуем принцессу Искорку и её друзей! :радостно кричит :Коуд Рэд: Ура! Так держать, друзья! :камеры :Балк Бицепс: Йе! Ха-ха-ха-ха! :Трель ::I know you, you're a special one ::Some see crazy where I see love ::You fall so low but shoot so high ::Big dreamers shoot for open sky ::So much life in those open eyes ::So much depth, you look for the light :Хитрый Хвост: О-о! :Рарити: Вот оно совершенство! :Трель ::But when your wounds open, you will cry :Принцесса Небесная Звезда и Пинки Пай: смех :Принцесса Небесная Звезда: Ах! Мама! :Королева Ново: Ах, ты моя непослушная! смех :Трель ::You'll cry out now и you'll question why ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::песни :Буря: Чтобы ни случилось, одно в этой стране неизменно. Праздник. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я надеюсь, что ты останешься. Чем больше друзей, тем веселее. :Буря: Ах... Но... мой рог? :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, твой рог довольно могущественный, как и пони, которой он принадлежит. :Буря: Я говорила тебе, что хотела бы показать всей Эквестрии, на что я способна? :в-зык! :салют :Трель ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground :Пинки Пай: Отличный штрих, Буря! :Буря: Вообще-то "Буря" не настоящее имя. :Пинки Пай: Уууу! А как тебя зовут! :Буря: тихо Я — "Шипучая Вишенка". :Пинки Пай: А-ах! Хорошо! Это... самое потрясающее имя в мире!!! :титры :Трель ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::I am here и I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you you can not escape ::You can do it, just feel, baby ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Smiling down ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your— ::As the sun comes out :пластинки :кадров |-| Английская стенограмма = :logos :Platten ::Hey! Hey! Hey! ::Hey! Hey! Hey! ::See the ponies trottin' down the street ::Equestria is where they wanna meet ::They all know where they wanna go ::And they're trottin' in time ::And they're trottin', yeah ::They got the beat ::They got the beat ::They got the beat ::Yeah, they got the beat ::Go-go music really makes us dance ::Do the pony, puts us in a trance ::Do the watusi, just give us a chance ::That's when we fall in line ::'Cause we got the beat ::We got the beat ::We got the beat ::Yeah, we got it! :Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! :S04E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! :Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! :Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! :Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! :Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! :Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! :Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? :Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! :Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. :Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! :Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! :Princess Cadance: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. :Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? :wheeling in :Spike: fanfare :Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! :Princess Luna: I... :Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! :Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! ::Yeah, yeah, yeah! ::Whoa-ho! :Whoa! :bonk! :Spike: weakly Ta-da... :Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts :Princess Celestia: Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. :Twilight Sparkle: So... that'd be a no? :Rainbow Dash: Yes! :zooming :Rainbow Dash: Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! :Pinkie Pie: up a balloon :squeaking :deflating :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :whistling in harmony :zooming by :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! :Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie! :Applejack: Hey, y'all! :Pinkie Pie: screams :Applejack: Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? :Rainbow Dash: Ah! Thank you! Loved it! :Rarity: humming :Applejack: Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert. :Rarity: Applejack, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. :Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... :past :Fluttershy: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom! :Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. :Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! :Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack. :Applejack: None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... :Rainbow Dash: quickly Raised in a barn! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Hey, Twilight! :Rarity: Hello, Spike. :Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh. :Applejack: How'd it go with the other Princesses? They like your idea? :Pinkie Pie: I bet they loved it! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic. :Rarity: And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task! :Twilight Sparkle: But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams :gasp :Pinkie Pie: But you have us! So stop worrying. :clink! :whirs off :pops :Rainbow Dash: burps :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! :Applejack ::It's time to show 'em what you've got :Rarity ::It's time to go and get things done :Fluttershy ::But you don't have to do it on your own :Pie ::'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun :Five ::We got this, you got this ::We got this together :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Spike: Whoa! :Dash ::Sometimes the pressure gets you down ::And the clouds are dark and grey ::Just kick them off and let the sun shine through ::And scary as it seems, more help is on the way ::'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too :Dash and Wonderbolts ::We got this, you got this ::We got this together :Crowd ::It's the Festival of Friendship ::And we can get it done ::A festival that they won't forget ::A party to be proud of ::A day of games and fun ::Just you wait and see ::A magic day in perfect harmony :Fluttershy ::You got this :Bird ::melody :and bird whistle ::We got this together :Applejack ::With friends and family, you are never alone ::If you need help, we've got your back ::You can be honest, let your problems be known :and Apple family ::'Cause you got us to pick up the slack ::We got this :McIntosh ::Eeyup! :family ::We got this together :Rarity ::Pay attention to the details ::Every gem even-spaced ::Make the colors perfect :Spike ::Takin' one or two to taste :Rarity ::Inside and out, beautiful throughout ::Generosity is what we're all about :Spike ::mouthful You got this :Rarity ::You got this :and Spike ::We got this together :Sparkle ::Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me ::I don't know if I'm ready ::For all the things they need me to be ::I am the Princess of Friendship ::But that is more than just a crown ::It's a promise to bring ponies together ::And never let anypony down :Pie ::We've got an awful lot to bake ::Each pony needs a piece of cake ::Oh, wait! There's something better we can do ::We're gonna need some more supplies ::To make a really big surprise ::She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too! ::You got this! ::We got this together! :All ::It's the Festival of Friendship ::Together we are one ::A day we will never forget ::And now everything is ready ::So when the day is done :Dash ::The weather :Applejack ::The banquet :Rarity ::The style :Fluttershy ::And music :All ::All will be in perfect harmony! :Twilight Sparkle: yells, groans :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :splat! :Pinkie Pie: Oopsie! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning! :Twilight Sparkle: nickers Hmmm... :Code Red: Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is! :Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? :flashing :Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check. :Twilight Sparkle: Ms. Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... :gasping :Female pony: Oh! How embarrassing! :Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? :Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. :Vinny: You have visual on buttercream? :Whinnyfield: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. :thunder :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. :music :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! :crumbling :deflate :Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. :deflates :gasp :Party Favor: Brian, no! :Grubber: and grunting :feedback :Grubber: throat, voice echoing Ponieth of Equethtria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Thtorm King! :cowering and whispering :Female pony: This is terrible! :Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil methage, put your hooveth together for Commander Tempeeeetht! :sparking :Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? :Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? :Princess Celestia: "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? :Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? :Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. :Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! :Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. :Tempest Shadow: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". :creatures growl :hovering :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Princess Cadance: gasps :creatures roar :screaming :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Princess Cadance: screams :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Princess Celestia: Cadance! :Princess Cadance: gasps I can't... stop it! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! :Princess Luna: Hmph! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo— screams :Princess Luna: grunts, yelps :Twilight Sparkle: Luna! :Tempest Shadow: chuckles :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! :Tempest Shadow: chuckles Easy as pie. :Grubber: Oh, I love pie. Oh, you totally got the latht Printheth! :Tempest Shadow: That's not the Princess! Grubber, get her now! :Grubber: Guyth, we gotta get the Princess! :clatter :Applejack: Over here, y'all! :Twilight Sparkle: Come on! :Mane Six: panting :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :crumbles :Mane Six: scream :splash! :Mane Six: for air, scream :grows intense :becomes quieter :Grubber: Which one of you guyth ith goin' down there? :creatures growl :Grubber: sighs I would, but I jutht had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will thide-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick. :flowing :Rarity: her breath :Applejack: Everypony okay? :Rarity: I think my bottom's on backward. :Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever! :Rainbow Dash: We gotta go back there and fight! :Spike: Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back? :Applejack: So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look at what they did to the Princesses. We gotta keep them from Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: The Queen. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the Queen! Uh, what queen? :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... "Hippos". Luna can't, so I have to. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, hippos? Seriously? :Pinkie Pie: I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry. :Spike: Hungry? :Applejack: Hippos? :Twilight Sparkle: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. :Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! :Rarity: I'm not even packed! :Twilight Sparkle: I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. :music :Rainbow Dash: Well, you're not getting all the glory. We're in this together. :Applejack: We got your back. :Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! :Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Let's go find this hippo! :Spike: Uh, south? :Pinkie Pie: Hehe! Whee! giggles Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"? :All but Pinkie Pie: groan :Pinkie Pie: No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack! giggles :creatures grunting :Tempest Shadow: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. :ringtone :Tempest Shadow: Well? Answer it! :modem noises :The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest! :Tempest Shadow: Over here, Your Excellency. :The Storm King: Where? :Tempest Shadow: Over here. :The Storm King: Huh? :Tempest Shadow: No. No, right. Look right. :The Storm King: My right? :Tempest Shadow: Yep. :The Storm King: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking well as "intensely intimidating", but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh! :Tempest Shadow: Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will... :The Storm King: Mm-hmm? :Tempest Shadow: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. :The Storm King: Mm-hmmmm? :Tempest Shadow: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. :The Storm King: So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them? :Tempest Shadow: Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival. :The Storm King: ominous Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken. :Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. :The Storm King: upbeat Great! warbling I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo... :beat :Grubber: Thorry, bad thpell thervice. You want me to call him back? :Tempest Shadow: Do you have the Princess? :Grubber: Well, uh, funny thtory. It kinda theemth like she... she might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. I know you're dithappointed, but I got one word for you: "thpongecake". :zap :Grubber: screams :Tempest Shadow: I need all four for the staff to work. :Grubber: Hey, I know! I want the Thtorm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do. It lookth like a crackly chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know you don't look good in hatth. :Tempest Shadow: That Princess is not gonna keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship! :Grubber: Ihhh! :Tempest Shadow: Please. How far could one little pony get on her own? :guitar sting :Pinkie Pie: panting There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints :Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike: panting :Spike: We could be going in... circles! Endless... sand... inhales Nothin' for miles... but sand... breathes and this rock... coughs and this cactus... breathes and this roooooooooaaaaaad.... faints, breathes ...this rooooooad.... :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? A road? Where there's a road, there's a... gasps :Spike: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Cool! :Applejack: What is that? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! A city! scoffs We are doing it, you guys! :Rarity: You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa! :Rainbow Dash: Who says that? :Applejack: 'Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria. :Rarity: I can multitask. :squawking :Pig Creature 1: Don't worry, little one, we'll let ya go! :Pig Creature 2: To the highest bidder! :Pig Creatures: laugh :Pig Creature 1: Nice! :squawking :Vendor 1: Storm King bobbleheads! :Vendor 2: Ooh. Hey! You with the horn, you selling? :Fluttershy: Oh... :squawking loudly :Fluttershy: Ooh! :Twilight Sparkle: Hi there! Ooh, I'm sorry. Here. Lemme help you with that. :Pushkin: Hey! No magic around my merchandise! :Mane Six: scream :Capper: Hmmm... Very interesting... :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in. :Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Pinkie Pie: Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?! :Mori: You want something? You gotta give something! :Pinkie Pie: Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend? :honk :Pinkie Pie: How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you. :Pig Creature 1: belches :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you can't just take off! clenched teeth And you don't need to announce to every... :Pinkie Pie: Relax, Twilight! I totally got this! :Louise: How much for the giant gecko? :Mane Six: Huh? :Spike: Who you callin' a gecko? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike isn't for sale. :Vera: I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two storm bucks for it! :Rarity: Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that! :Twilight Sparkle: Heh? :creatures bidding :Deer Creature: Gimme that pink one! :Pig Creature 1: I'll take the blue one! :Pig Creature 2: No! I'' want the blue one! :'Louise': I need that lizard! :'Creature 1': I'll take that picture of your sister! :'Deer Creature': I want all seven for my collection! :'Capper': Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis". :gasping :'Applejack': Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't— :'Capper': Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. Uh-oh. :'Mori': gasps What do I do?! :'Capper': Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts ''will fall off. :Mori: screams Me parts! :Vera: gasps :Capper: Well, all right. purrs :Rainbow Dash: You are awesome! :Capper: Mm-hm. :Rarity: And quite charming. giggles :Spike: Huh! :Capper: Capper's the name. Charming's my game. So... to the Hippos, then? :Pinkie Pie: laughs :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know if we should trust him. :Pinkie Pie: We could definitely use a friend out here! :Capper: You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself... :Capper ::This town is not a nice place ::For little fillies all alone ::There are lots of twists and corners ::That could lead to the unknown ::Let me guide your way ::And I'll be sure to help you through ::You could really use a friend out here ::And luckily for you... ::I'm the friend that you need ::When you're lost and don't know what to do ::I'm your pal, your amigo ::Useful and resourceful, too ::And my help, you'll concede ::Is a plus guaranteed ::You can call and I'll come running ::Just follow my lead ::'Cause I'm the friend you need! :Klugetowner recolor ::He's a friend :Scaly Klugetowner: Quite a friend! :Klugetowners ::He's a friend indeed! ::chomp :Capper ::You need a bud to spot the danger ::A pal to stop the creep ::A chum and not a stranger to assist ::You need a bro who is cunning ::That can help you take the leap ::A friend who knows what's lying in the mist ::Don't fear these darkened alleys ::They're scary, yes, I know ::Why, you could use a friend ::To protect you wherever you go ::And such a dazzling beauty ::Covered in dirt and muck ::But now your fate is changing ::Now you are in luck ::'Cause I'm the friend that you need ::When you're lost and don't know what to do ::I'm your pal, your amigo ::Lookin' out for friends like you ::And my help, you'll concede ::Is a plus guaranteed ::Just call and I'll come running ::We'll say it's agreed... :Needy Here. Tell Verko, "My place, twenty minutes." I've got something that will "magically" erase all my debt. ::'Cause I'm the friend you need! :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash ::He's a friend :Rarity: Quite a friend! :except Twilight Sparkle ::He's a friend indeed! :Capper: Welcome, my little ponies, to my little manor. :Rarity: Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge. :Capper: Apologies for the state of my litter box. I wasn't expecting guests. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! So many fun breakables! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Applejack: chuckles :Capper: Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos? :Pinkie Pie: Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos! :Capper: Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears? :Fluttershy: Oh, my! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :creature grunting :Vera: screaming :Toothy Klugetowner: Please! Please! I don't know anything! screams :Grubber: You really think the ponieth got thith far? :Tempest Shadow: sniffs Oh, they're here. Attention! A little purple pony passed this way. Tell me where she is... :Grubber: ...or thumpin real bad'th gonna happen. squeaks :Mori: You think we're gonna fall for this again? I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends, but-- :Tempest Shadow: "Friends?" :Mori: Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Mori: groans :Grubber: Ohhhh, Fishman juth got dropped! :Tempest Shadow: Now... :Mori: Ihhhh... :Tempest Shadow: ...about this... "Capper"... :charges up :Girl from Ipanema" playing :Six and Capper laughing :Capper: Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang! Is that a real thing? :Rainbow Dash: I'll show ya! :Capper: Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much. Whoa, hey, hold up now. Whoa. :Rarity: Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous. :Capper: Okay... What's the catch? :Rarity: Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a "thank you". :Capper: Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really. :Twilight Sparkle: Guys! We've been looking for the wrong queen! We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippo''griffs''! Part pony, part eagle! :Capper: Oh! Oh, the Hippo''griffs''! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are... :Twilight Sparkle: Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris! :Pinkie Pie: You mean the mountain right outside the window? :Capper: Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear. Heh heh heh... :Twilight Sparkle: Let's go, everypony. :Capper: gasps Wait! yowl You can't—you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride. :Twilight Sparkle: I think we can get there on our own. :opens :Verko: Here's Verko! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Verko: These ponies better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! Brought the big cage. Let's load 'em up! :Mane Six: gasp :Rarity: You were... You were going to sell us? :Twilight Sparkle: I knew it! We gotta get outta here! :Tempest Shadow: evilly :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Tempest Shadow: Silly little ponies. :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! :Spike: screams :Fluttershy: squeaks :Tempest Shadow: chuckling Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Big... :Grubber: Huge! :Verko: Hoo-hoo! My goodness! Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony? :zap! :Verko: weakly Not bad... faints :Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! :Tempest Shadow: Get her now! :Grubber: You gonna be thcared now, ponieth! :Mane Six: panting :creatures grunting :Mane Six: and grunting :crash :Mane Six: screaming :Applejack: I'm... gonna... be... sick! :Mane Six: and panting :crumbling :Twilight Sparkle: We have to get there! To the docks! Hurry! :Rainbow Dash: grunting :Applejack: That's it. :Rarity: yelps :Applejack: Don't look down now! :Spike: yells :Pinkie Pie: Yay! :Spike: Dah! :Pinkie Pie: Woo! screams :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: screams :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Pinkie Pie: Best... escape... plan... ever! :Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?!?! Thwa! :Spike: Shh! :Boyle: Did you hear something? :Squabble: squawks :Boyle: Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em, we'll eat 'em. :Rarity: Rats? :creatures growling :Capper: grunts :Tempest Shadow: Now... where are they going? :charges up :Capper: Okay. No need for violence. Uh, they're headed... :sparkles :beat :Capper: They headed east! Yeah, to... to Black Skull Island. So, uh, glad I could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King. I'll just be on my way. yowls :Tempest Shadow: When I get my Princess. Until then, your fate is still... up in the air. :Grubber: laughs Oh, you're gonna go in the thkiff! Which ith a boat! Thpethifically, a air-boat! laughs :Capper: yowls :Grubber: We make a great team. I love it how you thaid hith fate wuth "up in the air", and then I thaid, "you're gonna be in the air on an air-boat!" :horn blows :bell clangs :Boyle: and scratches :Rainbow Dash: Blugh! :Applejack: Whadaya think, Twilight? Should we just... ask 'em to take us? :Twilight Sparkle: Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us! :Mane Six: gasp :Boyle: Hey, guys! Come check this out! :Mullet: Looks like a pack of stowaways. :Lix Spittle: What are we s'posed to do with 'em? :Squabble: squawks :Boyle: I think we tie 'em up! :Applejack: gasps :Lix Spittle: squawks We clip their wings! :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Mullet: Nah. We scar 'em... :Rarity: yelps :Mullet: ...emotionally! :Fluttershy: sobs :Mullet: Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Celaeno? :Captain Celaeno: Storm King's rule book says, "Throw them overboard." :Mane Six: Huh? :grunting :whistle blows :Captain Celaeno: All right! That's lunch! :splut :Twilight Sparkle: What? :munching :Rainbow Dash: Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break? :Boyle: Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods. :Spike: So you're delivery guys? :Captain Celaeno: And gals. These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors. :Twilight Sparkle: Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris? :Captain Celaeno: Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath. :Twilight Sparkle: Right. Still going overboard. :Lix Spittle: Eh, it's nothing personal. Pudding? :Rarity: There's pudding? :splut :Rarity: Oh. :Rainbow Dash: You weren't always delivery birds, were you? What about before the Storm King? :Captain Celaeno: Yeah. We used to be much more adventurous. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I met that guy in the desert! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You used to be pirates?! :Mullet: Um, we prefer the term "swashbuckling treasure hunters". :Rainbow Dash: So... pirates. :Squabble: squawks :Rainbow Dash: You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or... :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: ...you could be awesome again! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a— :Dash ::I know the world can get you down :Twilight Sparkle: —song. :Dash ::Things don't work out quite the way that you thought ::Feeling like all your best days are done ::Your fears and doubts are all you've got ::But there's a light shining deep inside ::Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em ::And let it shine for all the world to see ::That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome :Ponies ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! :Celaeno ::You've no idea how hard it's been :Ponies ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Celaeno ::This dull routine we've been forced to do :Dash ::Don't let them rob you of who you are ::Be awesome, it's all up to you :Celaeno ::I feel the light stirring deep inside ::It's like a tale still yet to be told :Ponies ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Dash and Captain Celaeno ::And now it's time to break the shackles free ::And start living like the brave and the bold! :All ::It's time to be awesome! ::Let loose, be true, so awesome! ::It's time to be awesome! ::Go big, be you, so awesome! :Mullet ::We used to soar through the clouds in the skies :Spittle ::Elaborate schemes we would love to devise :Boyle :: We rescued our treasure and stored it away :Celaeno ::Saving those gemstones for a rainy day :All ::We see that light filling up our skies :Dash ::So take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em :All ::'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly :Celaeno ::Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome! :All ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! :continues :Captain Celaeno: Come on! Let's show these little ponies how it's done! :Mane Six except Twilight: and ahing :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! I knew you had it in ya! And now for the finishing touch! :Pinkie Pie: Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! :Twilight Sparkle: No no no no no! No! :rainboom :Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! laughs :Captain Celaeno: Wow! :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh! :Grubber: slurping Huh? Huh? Looka that rainbow! Looka that rainbow! Whoa, that'th so cool! :Tempest Shadow: Yeah. Of them to alert us. Funny, though. Capper They don't seem to be heading to Black Skull Island. :Capper: Like "ha ha" funny or... ha ha... :Grubber: yells :backfiring :clanging :Captain Celaeno: Yeah! Ha ha! :Rainbow Dash: Nice! :Captain Celaeno: laughs :Squabble: squawking :ringing :Captain Celaeno: Storm guards! Looks like they found you! :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! :Captain Celaeno: Secure the rigging! Lock down the cargo! Everyone, prepare to be boarded! :Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! :Rainbow Dash: Ya think she saw my sonic rainboom? :Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding me?!?! :thud! :yelping :Mane Six: scream :Spike: Whoa! :Grubber: grunts :creatures grunt :Grubber: chomps :Tempest Shadow: Where is the Pony Princess? :Captain Celaeno: "Princess"? Prin-Cess, Prin-Cess... Nope. All we're hauling is Storm King merchandise. :Squabble: squawks :Tempest Shadow: You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Storm King would be quite... explosive. :Captain Celaeno: gulps :Twilight Sparkle: loudly We have to get off this ship before they tell Tempest we're here! :Rainbow Dash: loudly We helped them get their mojo back! They're not gonna give us up! :Rarity: loudly :Fluttershy: shivers :Applejack: sighs :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :crash! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :woodwinds :Twilight Sparkle: I've got this! :Tempest Shadow: Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down. One... :Twilight Sparkle: Hold this! :Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?! :Tempest Shadow: ...two... :Grubber: Oh, thith is inteeenth! :Tempest Shadow: Three! :Pinkie Pie: screams :Tempest Shadow: What? :Captain Celaeno: gasps :Rarity: Oh, for Celestia's sake!!! :Pinkie Pie: laughs Whee! :Fluttershy: yells I can't look! :Rarity: screams Ooh! screaming Huh? :Fluttershy: Ooh! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Applejack: What in the hay is she up to? :and brass building up :Spike: yelps Huh? fire :Mane Six: cheering :Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee-hee! :Mane Six: sighing :Rarity: Thank goodness. :Applejack: Phee-yew! Quick thinkin', Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Yahoo! Ha ha! :Pinkie Pie: That was fun! Can we do it again? :Rainbow Dash: Next stop, Mount Aris! :Twilight Sparkle: We're home free! :Mane Six: cheering :creatures grunting :Grubber: There'th no ponieth. But I found thith. It'th a... kind of a cupcake... with thprinkleth... Oh, yeah, and I found thith, too. :Tempest Shadow: Huh. :Grubber: Wow, this is a real artitht! :Tempest Shadow: Looks like they're heading to Mount Aris. :Capper: Really? and laughing nervously Mou- Mount Aris? I... Well, that's my mis— I didn't know that... Mount Ari... My bad, I didn't... That's my... I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry. :Tempest Shadow: Now, about your betrayal... :zap :fireworks :splashes :crashing :Rarity: We had to crash the balloon at the bottom of the mountain! That's it! I simply... cannot... even! I have nothing! The bad guys have won! I'm so sorryyyyyyyy-y-y-y! :Rainbow Dash: We're almost there! :Rarity: growls Will you stop saying that?! :Rainbow Dash: No, really! We're actually here! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps This is it! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! :Applejack: Well, I'll be. laughs Hippogriffs, here we come! :Rarity: sighs Time to rest my hooves! :strings and woodwinds :Rarity: Are we sure this is the right place? :Applejack: Hello?! Is anypony home?! :Pinkie Pie: No Hippogriffies here! Or here! Or here! Or here or here or here! Waaaaaiiit! Nope! This place is emp-ty! :Twilight Sparkle: But... Celestia... The map. They have to be here. :Spike: Something bad happened here. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town. :Fluttershy: A g-g-g-g-ghost town?! :humming :Fluttershy: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: gasps It's coming from over there! :continues to grow louder :crumbles :Princess Skystar: gasps What was that?! :splash! :Pinkie Pie: Hey! Wait up! Cannonball! :splash! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: sputters She's gone! :flushing :Twilight Sparkle: Now what? :bubbles :Pinkie Pie: Huh? :Mane Six: scream :Rarity: Oh, boy. I hate epic adventures. :Mane Six: trying to talk :Twilight Sparkle: for air :Mane Six: for air :Pinkie Pie: Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't make these bubbles! :Fluttershy: Then pants who did? :swimming past :Mane Six: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Hello? We're looking for the Hippogriffs. :Princess Skystar: How do I know I can trust you? :Twilight Sparkle: Please. The Storm King invaded our land. And we need their help. :Princess Skystar: The Storm King?! I'm so glad I saved you guys! I'm totally taking you to my mom! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Does your mother know where they are? :Princess Skystar: Oho! singsongy She might have an idea! giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Hoo-hoo! :bubbles :Princess Skystar: We're almost there! :and orchestra playing :Mane Six and Spike: Wow! :and orchestra continue :Princess Skystar: Mother, look what I found! :Queen Novo: Is it another shell? :Princess Skystar: Mm-mm. :Queen Novo: Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am— loudly Princess Skystar, whatta you done?! You know surface dwellers are forbidden here! Guards! :grunting :Mane Six: gasp :Princess Skystar: No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that! The Storm King is trying to destroy their home, too! :Twilight Sparkle: We need to find the Hippogriffs. Do you know what happened to them? :Queen Novo: Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything. :Princess Skystar: Oh, oh, it's such a good story! :Queen Novo: Don't you dare tell them! :Princess Skystar: Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs did live on Mount Aris. :Mane Six: Oooh! :Queen Novo: Did I not say don't tell them? But hey, I'm just the queen. Don't mind me. :Princess Skystar: Fine! I can't tell you! But if I could tell you, I'd say that that horned beast did show up to steal their magic! :Queen Novo: Seriously? :Princess Skystar: But, to keep it out of his clutches, their brave and majestic leader, Queen Novo, hid them deep underwater where he could never go! We are... Well, we were the Hippogriffs! Ta-da! laughs whispering But I totally did not tell you that! :Queen Novo: Well, I guess the pearl is out the oyster now. I'' am Queen Novo. :'Applejack': Hold on now. Lemme get this straight. When the Storm King came, you just abandoned your entire city and fled? :'Princess Skystar': We didn't flee! We swam! Y'know, in order to flee. :'Twilight Sparkle': But... how? :'Princess Skystar': Oh! Can we show them? Huh? These are the first guests we've had in, like, foreveeerrr! Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we? :'Queen Novo': Well, I suppose I ''should make sure it still works. chuckles :Princess Skystar: giggles :Queen Novo: Careful, now. :Princess Skystar: squeals :Mane Six: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! laughs :Fluttershy: Ooh! Oh! laughs :Applejack: Oh. Wa-wa-whoa! laughs :Mane Six: reactions :Fluttershy: Wow! :Rainbow Dash: laughs :Rarity: These fins are divine! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Applejack, I'll race ya to that coral! :Applejack: You're on! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! giggles Ooh! Try it, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: giggles Yay. :Spike: Guys? Guys? What is... puffs ...happening?! :Fluttershy: Aw, so cute! :Twilight Sparkle: This is amazing! With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face the Storm King's army! :Queen Novo: Or it could end up in his greedy claws! :Twilight Sparkle: But... :Queen Novo: Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl... is not going anywhere. :Twilight Sparkle: But we've come all this way. And you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever! There's so much you're missing! :Queen Novo: We are one hundred percent okay with that! :Jamal: chitters :Queen Novo: Yes, Jamal? :Jamal: chitters :Queen Novo: Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap. :Jamal: chitters :Queen Novo: Yes, a massage, too. Mama needs her deep tissue. :Applejack: So that's it? We left home for nothin'? :Princess Skystar: Oh, my gosh! Best... idea! You can stay with us! Forever! laughs There are so many things we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... picture frames outta shells and... decorative wastebaskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon. Right? "Shelly"? :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Princess Skystar: And "Sheldon"? chuckles Get it? snorts :Rarity: Ooh, ooh... :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Rarity: That sounds lovely, darling, but you must realize, we can't stay. :Applejack: We've gotta get back to our families. :Princess Skystar: Oh, no. Of course. Of course. Heh. Of course you have your own friends back home. It's fine. It's fine. Heh. whispering Shelly and Sheldon get jealous anyways. Heh. It's probably for the best. sighs Yeah, I'll just, um... sadly I'll get Mom to, uh, turn you back so you can go home. :Pinkie Pie: I know we have to go, but you guys saw how disappointed Princess Skystar was. Couldn't we stay for just a little longer? :Applejack: Pinkie, we just don't have time for— :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no. No no. Pinkie's right. :Rainbow Dash: Say what now? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get back. A few minutes won't make a huge difference. And if there's anypony who can cram a lifetime of fun into a blink of an eye, it's Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: squee :Twilight Sparkle: So, go ahead and show Skystar the best time ever! :Pinkie Pie: I won't let you down! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm counting on it. :Rest of the Mane Six: giggling :and harp :Princess Skystar: sniffling It's probably for the best. back tears :Pie ::Shelly Hey, now, don't be sad ::Sheldon I know we cannot stay ::voice But we've got a couple minutes ::And a little time to play :Skystar ::I know you have important things ::So it's okay, just go :Pie ::But we can still pick one small, little thing ::To do with you, y'know! ::One small thing doesn't seem like a lot ::One small thing, work with the time you've got ::Soon, one small thing becomes two ::After two, perhaps another few ::Then one small thing is not so small ::One small thing can be the biggest thing of all :Skystar ::All right now, since you're here ::Let's see what we can do ::Swim with the flow until you go ::Together, me and you :Pie ::I've got necklaces for everyfish ::So what else do ya got? :Skystar ::Well, we could play the bubblefish ::You'll like this one a lot! :Pie and Princess Skystar ::One small thing, it's a good place to start :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy ::(Just one small thing) :Pie and Princess Skystar ::One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy ::(Don't seem apart) :All ::Soon, one small thing leads to more ::It's so much more than there was before ::Just one small thing, and you will see ::The start of something big for you and me :Pie ::One small thing :Seaponies ::Just one small thing :Skystar ::Or a tall thing :Seaponies ::Just one tall thing :Fluttershy ::Or a sing thing :Seaponies ::Just one sing-y thing :Rarity ::Or a bling thing :All ::Just one bling-y thing :Applejack ::A conga thing :All ::Yeah, a conga thing :Dash ::Or a longah thing :Seaponies ::Just one longah thing :Pie ::A blue thing, true thing, you thing :Seaponies ::(Oooh-oooh) :Skystar ::A whee thing, sea thing, me thing :Seaponies ::(Oooh-oooh-oooh!) :Pie and Princess Skystar ::So many things and everything until our time is done ::There's one small thing for each and everyone! :Skystar ::One small thing, so much we can create ::You and me, we started something great ::It's so amazing, look around ::At all the happy sights and sounds ::One small thing is big, it's true ::You did this all for us ::I just wish there was one small thing ::An extra special kind of thing :Skystar and Seaponies ::That we could do for you... ::One small thing! :Queen Novo: Woo! laughs :Princess Skystar: Hmm? :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Rest of the Mane Six: laugh :Queen Novo: Well, I guess there is one small thing we can do. :Pinkie Pie: Ahhh! :blaring :Rest of the Mane Six: gasp :Female seapony: The pearl alarm! Oh, no, the pearl alarm! :Princess Skystar: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: in distance :continues :Twilight Sparkle: struggling Ow! :Queen Novo: snarls :Twilight Sparkle: No! Please! :Queen Novo: All of this so you could sneak in and take the pearl?! :Princess Skystar: yelps :Queen Novo: Skystar This is why we don't bring strangers into our home! Twilight, ominously You don't deserve to be one of us. :water :splashing :Mane Six: for air :Rainbow Dash: coughing :Rarity: faints :Applejack: What were you thinkin'? I mean, stealin' their pearl? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs It was the only way to save Equestria. :Pinkie Pie: 'Cept it wasn't! The Queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving! gasps Unless... You didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her! :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough! :Pinkie Pie: No, Twilight! We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. I'm the last Princess! :Pinkie Pie: You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe, I would've been better off without friends like you!!! :Pinkie Pie: gasps :strings :Fluttershy: whimpers :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I... :Pinkie Pie: sniffles I just can't talk to you right now. :continue :crashing :piano :Spike: Twilight? It's okay. You'll figure it out. :Twilight Sparkle: tears No. I can't. I ruined everything. There's no chance to save Equestria now. It's all my fault. Spike? gasps :Spike: muffled Twilight, look out! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps No no no no no! Noooooo! :Spike: muffled Twilight, help me! :Twilight Sparkle: Spiiiiiike!!! :Spike: Twiliiiiiight!!! :Twilight Sparkle: struggles :zap :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :zap :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Tempest Shadow: Aww, the "Princess of Friendship". With no friends! chuckles And no way out. :Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this? You're a pony! Just like me. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Tempest Shadow: I'm nothing like you! I'm more than you'll ever be! :Shadow ::It's time you learned a lesson ::It's time that you understand ::Don't ever count on anybody else ::In this or any other land ::I once hoped for friendship ::To find a place among my kind ::But those were the childish wishes ::Of someone who was blind ::Open up your eyes ::See the world from where I stand ::Me, among the mighty ::You, caged at my command ::Open up your eyes ::Give up your sweet fantasy land ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come now, little one, open up your eyes ::We all start out the same ::With simple naive trust ::Shielded from the many ways ::That life's not fair or just ::But then there comes a moment ::A simple truth that you must face ::If you depend on others ::You'll never find your place ::instrumental ::And as you take that first step ::Upon a path that's all your own ::You see it all so clearly ::The best way to survive is all alone ::Open up your eyes ::See the world from where I stand ::Me, among the mighty ::You, caged at my command ::Open up your eyes ::And behold the faded light ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come now, little one, open up your eyes ::Open up your eyes! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry you felt so alone. :Tempest Shadow: I saw the truth. My "friends" abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. Face it, Princess. Friendship has failed you, too. :Twilight Sparkle: Friendship didn't fail me. I failed friendship. :silence :Fluttershy: sighs This whole journey was such a mistake. gasps All we wanted was somepony to help us. :Applejack: sighs Ya think, maybe it's time we talk to Twilight? :Spike: She's! Been! Taken!!! :Rainbow Dash: What?! :Spike: panting Twilight's been taken! Tempest! She grabbed her! And took her on her ship! :Rest of the Mane Six: gasp :Rainbow Dash: We gotta get her back! :Fluttershy: How? We'll never catch up! :Applejack: And we got no way to defeat those monsters. :Fluttershy: sighs :Capper: Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily! :Rarity: angrily Well! Look what the cat dragged in! Himself! :Capper: These heroes have faced the Storm King's army and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause! :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Ooooh. :Applejack: Now don't get too excited. He's just talkin' about us. :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Awww. :Capper: They even escaped certain doom at the hooves of Commander Tempest! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That was pretty great. :Captain Celaeno: Are you kidding me?! That was awesome! :Squabble: squawks :Boyle: Figured you could use a claw! :Captain Celaeno: We're on board to help you fight the Storm King! Just not on board our... actual ship. :Mullet: That crazy unicorn sunk it. But you got back our argh! And we're ready to kick some booty. :Boyle and other pirates: heartily :bubbles :Rest of the Mane Six: gasp :Spike: Whoa! :sounds :Capper: Is that what I think it is? :Princess Skystar: Hellooooooo!! Me again! giggles I'm gonna get so grounded, but I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends. :Pinkie Pie: Ahhhh! :Princess Skystar: So I wanna help too. 'Cause ya know... one small thing... whispering can make a really big difference! :Spike: That's it, right? We didn't make friends with anypony else? :Capper: All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Y'all ready to do this thang? :Pinkie Pie: We're coming, Twilight! :Everypony: cheers :Pinkie Pie: As soon as we bake up a plan! :rustling :Serenade ::I am here and I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you you can not escape :creature growls, bangs on cage :Songbird Serenade: sighs :clanking :open :music :clang :close :Grubber: laughs :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest, don't do this. Don't give the Storm King— :Tempest Shadow: Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. :The Storm King: Ooh, fascinating! What can you really do? :Grubber: Your bidding, of courth, Your Mighty One. :beat :The Storm King: Bidding's good. I like bidding! Um, what are you supposed to be? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship! :The Storm King: laughs Oh. That's nice. Tempest Why is this one still moving? :Tempest Shadow: She and her friends put up a bit of a fight, but she's alone now. She won't be a problem. :The Storm King: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful magic guy" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Tempest, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts :sounds :The Storm King: Huh? gasps :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! :The Storm King: laughs Check out the light show! Wow! Wow! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :The Storm King: Let's get this storm started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. :zap! :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :The Storm King: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do? :Tempest Shadow: Your Excellency, you promised to restore my horn and give me— :The Storm King: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. :sounds :The Storm King: You gotta be kiddin' me! I can move the sun?! A ha ha! Wow! Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Ha ha! Time to play! Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully :clanking :Spike: fire :clang :Capper: Uh, yeah, I got a delivery here for a Mister "The Storm King". I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room. :creatures growl :brandishing :Capper: All right, then. Look here. Could one o' y'all go be a pal, go tell your boss he's not gettin' his "congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies" cake? 'Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big guy missin' his special dessert. You know what I'm sayin'? :creatures growl :Capper: Thank you kindly, fellas. I'mma be sure and put in a good word for the botha y'all. :creature snarls :Applejack: quietly Pinkie, quit lookin' so happy! Ya ain't foolin' nopony! :Pinkie Pie: quietly Oh! Okay! whimpers :clanking :Grubber: Mmm! Pie! Oh, hello, cake! Ooh! Don't mind if I do! :splatter :Grubber: Mmm! That's some, like, gourmet ithing! Who putth eyeballth in filling? hyperventilates Guards! :creatures growl :Capper: Uh-oh. Plan B? :Rainbow Dash: The jig is up! :motion sounds :Captain Celaeno: Come on! :Mullet: Harr! :Princess Skystar: Oof! grunts Gotcha! :Squabble: squawks :Lix Spittle: grunts :creature yelling :Lix Spittle: laughs :Applejack: grunting :Rarity: Lovely! :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! :Storm Creature: grunts :Pinkie Pie: Double surprise!! :splat! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! laughs :Fluttershy: whimpers Ooh! :creature growls :Fluttershy: You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it? :Storm Creature: Huh? :Captain Celaeno: Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! :Captain Celaeno: Head for the castle! We'll hold them off! :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :creature blubbering :Fluttershy: Let it all out. :Everypony else: Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Oh! Sorry, our time is up. Buh-bye! :Storm Creature: Goodbye! :creatures grunting :Princess Skystar: Keep going! Shelly? Sheldon? :Shelly and Sheldon: chattering :Storm Creature: grunts I can't see! :music :creatures growl :Applejack: Uh-oh. :Capper: Spike Hey, ain't you a fire-breathin' dragon? :Spike: fire :Capper: laughs :creatures scream :Tempest Shadow: What?! How?! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps It's... It's the Magic of... :The Storm King: Yeah, yeah! Friendship, and flowers, and ponies, and bleh! I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. This... ends... now! :rumbling :The Storm King: laughing :Capper: Uh-oh. :Rarity and Fluttershy: yelp :The Storm King: laughter Yeah! :Capper: Move them hooves, ponies! :Rarity: screams :creatures yelling :Rainbow Dash: You'd have to be flying faster than a speeding Pegasus to break through that wind! :Pinkie Pie: gasps Excellent idea, Rainbow Dash! :The Storm King: Now I truly am the Storm King! And the entire world will bow to my ba-ba-ba-boom, baby! :Tempest Shadow: Yes, yes, you are every bit as powerful as I promised, Sire, now, restore my horn and I swear to use my magic to serve you! :The Storm King: laughs Who cares about your dinky little unicorn horn?! :Tempest Shadow: But... we... we had an agreement! :The Storm King: Get with the program! I used you! It's kind of what I do! :zaps :Tempest Shadow: yelps :zap! :The Storm King: Ahh! :Tempest Shadow: yelps :The Storm King: grunts :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :The Storm King: Ow! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! :Tempest Shadow: Why are you saving me? :Twilight Sparkle: Because this is what friends do. :and harp play "Open Up Your Eyes" :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :The Storm King: sarcastically Awwww! Isn't that just so sweet! laughs Yeah. See ya! :Mullet: You sure about this? :Pinkie Pie: Just do it! Thank you! I'm excited! Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited! :Squabble: squawks :boom! boom! :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: screaming :Pinkie Pie: laughs Whee! :The Storm King: laughs Ooh! :cracks :squee :Pinkie Pie: weakly Bull's-eye! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! You all came back! I'm so sorry! I was wrong to— :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry, too. Friends mess up sometimes, but we never should've— :Rainbow Dash: Uh, make up later! This isn't over! :Mane Six: gasp :crumbling :Tempest Shadow: panting :Twilight Sparkle: gasps I've gotta get control of it! :Pinkie Pie: Go! You've got this, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: No. We've got this. Together. :to Be Awesome" action theme playing :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :The Storm King: grunts The staff belongs to me! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :The Storm King: grunting :Mane Six: whimpering :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :The Storm King: No! That's my staff!! grunts :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :The Storm King: grunting :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :The Storm King: Miiiiiine!! Mine!!! :Applejack: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: No! :The Storm King and Twilight Sparkle: scream :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Nooooooooooo!!! :blowing :orchestra :dies down :Pinkie Pie: sobs :glistening :Pinkie Pie: gasps :harp, penny whistle, and guitar :Pinkie Pie: Yay! :Applejack: Yee-haw! laughs All right! :Mane Six: and cheering :Pinkie Pie: Group hug! squeals :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :strings :The Storm King: grunts :Tempest Shadow: gasps :crackling :The Storm King: grunts :Tempest Shadow: Nooo!! :motion sounds :crash! :sounds :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! I can't believe she did that! :Twilight Sparkle: I'' can. :sounds :'Tempest Shadow': gasps :'Fluttershy': Now what? :strings :'Tempest Shadow': Now... we fix everything. :sounds :'Princess Luna': gasps :'Princess Celestia': gasps Twilight! :'Twilight Sparkle': Princesses! Oh! :music :'Muffins': gasps :continues :'Spike': throat Fillies and gentlecolts, get ready for a little... :fanfare :'Spike': Songbird Serenade! :cheering :'Songbird Serenade': And now, to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece, give it up for Princess Twilight and her friends! :cheering :'Code Red': All right! Way to go, guys! :flashing :'Bulk Biceps': Yeah! Ha ha ha ha! :'Serenade' ::I know you, you're a special one ::Some see crazy where I see love ::You fall so low but shoot so high ::Big dreamers shoot for open sky ::So much life in those open eyes ::So much depth, you look for the light :'Capper': Ooh! :'Rarity': And perfection! :'Serenade' ::But when your wounds open, you will cry :'Princess Skystar''' and Pinkie Pie: laugh :Princess Skystar: gasps Mom! :Queen Novo: You are so grounded! laughs :Serenade ::You'll cry out now and you'll question why ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::instrumental :Tempest Shadow: Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. The party. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I hope you'll stay. More friends are definitely merrier. :Tempest Shadow: sighs But, um... my horn. :Twilight Sparkle: You know, your horn is pretty powerful, just like the pony it belongs to. :Tempest Shadow: I did tell you I wanted to show everypony in Equestria what I could do, right? :zap :fireworks :Serenade ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground :Pinkie Pie: Nice touch, Tempest! :Tempest Shadow: Actually, that's not my real name. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! What is it?! :Tempest Shadow: quietly It's "Fizzlepop Berrytwist". :Pinkie Pie: gasps Okay! That is the most awesome name ever! :credits :Serenade ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::I am here and I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you you can not escape ::You can do it, just feel, baby ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Smiling down ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your— ::As the sun comes out :scratching :Graham ::So, we wanna stay ::But can't find peace while sittin' still ::I guess we never will ::We're on the way ::We won't hurry back again ::The journey is the end (oh) ::I love this very moment ::We're speedin' up, not slowin' ::We might know we can't win ::But we're dumb enough to try ::We're going, there's no maybe ::That's why they call us crazy ::And we'll say if anybody asks us ::"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" clap ::We're off to see the world ::We don't need to know (oh) ::"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" clap ::We're off to see the world ::We don't need to know ::We never need to know ::Seekin' boundaries to break ::Let's forget the ones we've made ::So we carry on ::Don't let good things pass us by ::The time we're gone will be the best time of our life ::I love this very moment ::We're speedin' up, not slowin' ::We might know we can't win ::But we're dumb enough to try ::We're going, there's no maybe ::That's why they call us crazy ::And we'll say if anybody asks us ::"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" clap ::We're off to see the world ::We don't need to know (oh) ::"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" clap ::We're off to see the world ::We don't need to know ::So go tell 'em we won't stop ::We know they can't change us ::We're gonna go way off the map ::To get ourselves back on the track ::Go tell 'em we won't stop ::We know they can't change us ::No need to worry so much ::We do whatever we want (oh) ::"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" clap ::We're off to see the world ::We don't need to know (oh) ::"Hey (hey!), where you gonna go?" clap ::We're off to see the world ::We don't need to know (oh) ::Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh ::Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh ::Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh ::Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh :suite en:Transcripts/My Little Pony The Movie Категория:Стенограммы